<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Emissary by CheshireLover101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486794">His Emissary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireLover101/pseuds/CheshireLover101'>CheshireLover101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Smut, Teen Wolf AU, partners, sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireLover101/pseuds/CheshireLover101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just three years older than Stiles and they've known each other all their lives. Stiles being besties with Cora. One day Stiles stops talking to him and he doesn't know why. Now they work with one another and they're finding a friendship again. But what happened all that time ago?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Cora Hale, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a warm midsummer morning in Beacon Hills. A certain handsome tan early twenty-year-old lays back on a rock by a cliffside sunning. This has been his quiet place for... he’s not even sure, but it’s peaceful. As the cool breeze blows through his ebony hair, he turns over using his arm and leather jacket as a pillow. </p><p>‘Derek!’ His mother’s voice echoes in his mind. ‘Derek honey~’ </p><p>~Dream: </p><p>“Derek.” His mother knocks on his door seeing a lump under his blankets. “Derek, honey. We have to get going.” She gently tugs the covers off of him. </p><p>“Don’t wanna.” Derek pouts looking up at his mom with his pleading jades, which he gets from his father. </p><p>“Why not honey?” Talia strokes her fingers through his messy hair. </p><p>“There's gonna be an annoying kids, like Cora.” Derek grumbles. </p><p>“First, don’t say that about your little sister.” Taila lifts stares scoldingly. “And second...” She starts tickling, making the six-year-old squirm and laugh. </p><p>“M-mom~ s-stop!” Derek laughs trying to swat her away. </p><p>“You gonna go to the cookout and have fun?” Talia continues her onslaught. </p><p>“Y-yes!” Derek nods as he squirms about. </p><p>“That’s my good boy.” Talia tops smiling at him. “Now, get dressed.” She kisses his head before heading out. </p><p>Not too long after they found themselves at the Welcome cookout for the new Beacon Hills Sheriff and his family. Cora ran off immediately to play with some other kids while Peter disappeared to flirt with some poor soul and his mother starts to mingle. </p><p>“Wanna get some food champ?” His father, who's hand he’s holding, smiles down at him. </p><p>Derek hums giving a small nod. He wasn’t really up for being stuck playing with some little kids, his friends all at summer camp or away for now. </p><p>After making their way to the grill, Derek spots a pretty chestnut, nearly red, haired woman holding the hand of... little red? Derek tilts his head curiously at that. The kid looks over at them and a wide smile spreads on his face as he tugs on his mom’s hand and points their way. </p><p>“Richard Hale, right?” The whiskey eyed woman smiles as they get closer. </p><p>“Yes.” His father nods. “You must be Claudia Stilinski. It’s nice to meet you.” He holds his hand out for hers. </p><p>“You as well.” Claudia shakes it. “And this,” She tugs the rambunctious toddler closer to her. “This is Mieczyslaw. Though I tend to call him Mischief.” she ruffles his hooded head making the boy giggle. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, pup.” Richard smiles down at him. </p><p>“Hi.” Stiles chirps with a wave his bright whiskey eyes landing on Derek. “Hewo.” He gives a little wave. </p><p>“Hi.” Derek looks away and glances slightly at the boy, feeling a bit shy at meeting someone new.</p><p>“Derek, why don’t you and-” Richard looks at the woman apologetically. </p><p>“Stiles or Mez is fine.” Claudia chuckles at the poor man’s struggle to recall her son’s name. </p><p>“Why don’t you and Stiles sit at a table while we grab your food?” Richard smiles down at his son. </p><p>Derek shrugs before holding his hand out for the toddlers. Stiles happily taking it and giving their arms small swings and humming as they walk. The older couldn’t help but chuckle at the off key mumbling he was doing.~ </p><p>Derek smiles in his sleep nuzzling his arm at the memory of their first meeting. </p><p>‘Der~’ Stiles voice chimes in this time. </p><p>~Dream [Ten-year jump]:</p><p>“Der~ look what I can do!” Stiles cheers as he stares at his hands before they start to spark. </p><p>“Wow.” Derek stares wide eyed. </p><p>“I know right?!” Stiles cheers as a glowing ball appears in his hand that lightly floats from one hand to the other. “Deaton says I have some serious potential.” He beams, a light firefly glow to his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe you can be my emissary once you’re trained.” Derek chuckles ruffling his hair. </p><p>“Der~” Stiles giggles as his buzz cut is messed with by Derek. </p><p>Derek laughing himself as he smiles fondly at the secondary little brother figure in his life. </p><p>[Three-year jump] </p><p>“Der, how do I solve this?” Stiles glares at his homework, way too comfy on the older teen’s bed, laying on his stomach. </p><p>“I’m having trouble with it too.” Cora growls at the paper as she bites on her pen sitting on the floor with the work in her lap. </p><p>“You two do realize I have my own homework, right?” Derek chuckles working at his desk. “And why are you doing this in my room anyway?” He turns slightly in his chair lifting a brow at the duo. </p><p>“Come on, don’t be a Sourwolf.” Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname. “You know you’re gonna help anyway.” Stiles gives his usual mischievous shit eating grin. </p><p>“Oh am I?” Derek turns around fully crossing his arms with a playful smirk on his face. </p><p>“Please~” Both hold out their work with unfairly large eyes.<br/>
Dream end.~ </p><p>“Cheaters.” Derek chuckles muttering in his sleep. </p><p>“Who’s a cheater?” A familiar voice pulls him out of his sleep. </p><p>Derek lazily opens his eyes to see his best friend since childhood staring down at him. </p><p>“You gonna tell me?” The black guy Beta looking at him confused. </p><p>“Why’d you come out here? Shouldn’t you be with your darling Erica, Boyd?” Derek smirks playfully as he stands up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes, dodging the question. </p><p>Boyd didn’t miss the avoidance, but he’d let it slide. For now at least. </p><p>"Sti? The welcome back dinner? This ringing a bell?” Vernon lifts a brow at his long-time friend. </p><p>“Shit.” Derek’s eyes widen. </p><p>“Your mom and dad sent me to look for you.” Boyd informs. “We still need to finish getting ready.” </p><p>Derek takes off running along with his friend. Both using their werewolf speed to get back quickly. </p><p>Four years. Stiles has been away for magic training and college (kids a genius!) for four years! Sure, he came back for holidays. But at some point, he seemed to distance himself from Derek and he didn’t (still doesn’t) know why. </p><p>‘Maybe that’s why I was dreaming of old times.’ Derek ponders as he starts heading upstairs, stopping by an old photo of them. </p><p>The photo is of a teenage Derek with a slightly younger Stiles in a headlock, Cora holding her side to the right of them. The three of them are laughing as they stand outside the high school. It had been their first day. </p><p>‘That was a good day.’ Derek smiles sadly at the photo.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you happy to be back?” Noah glances over at his son as he drives to the Hale Manor. </p><p>‘Not like I didn’t visit for the holidays.’ Stiles chuckles at how his old man is beaming at having him back. </p><p>“Being with mom’s coven/fam in New Orleans was nice.” Stiles stares out the window watching the town turn into woods. </p><p>“You can always visit kiddo.” Noah ruffles his hair as he keeps his eyes on the road. </p><p>“Dad~” Stiles chuckles as he moves his hand from his slightly styled hair. </p><p>The moment they pull up the driveway, Cora is bounding of the porch and racing for her best friend. </p><p>“You’re back!” She squeals jump hugging him. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m back.” Stiles chuckles as he spins her around once before sitting her back down. </p><p>“I’m heading in.” Noah chuckles as he heads in to find his wife and chat. </p><p>“So, ready to be bound forever to my bro?” Cora winks at her friend. </p><p>“Will you stop making it sound like that?” Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna be his Emissary, not his husband.” </p><p>Cora just laughs as they head in. </p><p>The house, as always, is noisy and rambunctious. Would be odd if it wasn’t sense it’s filled with wolves and kids at all times. Stiles had to admit, he always enjoyed coming back to this. After all, there’s no place like home. Right? </p><p>“Oh, my little mischief is finally home.” Claudia pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head. </p><p>“Mom, I came back for just about every holiday. Not to mention all the facetimes.” He chuckles at the closeness. </p><p>“Not the same.” She peppers him with kisses making him laugh. </p><p>Seeing a flash go off, both look to see Ethan with his camera in hand. “I think I’ll call this one... idiots return.” He smirks looking over the photo. </p><p>Stiles gets out of his mother’s grip and starts chasing another childhood friend around the room. Ethan tosses the camera to Scott who then snaps a new photo of Stiles and his exasperated face. </p><p>“Nah that should this one.” Scott smirks. </p><p>“Give it here.” Stiles reaches out for it only to have the device tossed to Jackson. </p><p>“I don’t know. I think we can get a better shot of our new Emissary.” The blond jock smirks getting ready to take a shot. </p><p>Exasperated, the druid sighs heavily and rubs his brow. Then he gets that foxy smirk as he mutters something under his breath and eyes flash a firefly green. </p><p>Soon the wolves are floating a few meters off the ground as they try to swim in the air. Stiles catches the camera and takes a shot of them all panicked and dopy looking. </p><p>“I think I’ll title this, ‘Idiots Midair Swim’.” Stiles admires his work with a mischievous smirk on his lips. </p><p>“Alright, let them down.” Talia chuckles. </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Stiles snaps his fingers for them to drop to the ground with light thuds. </p><p>All dart to their feet and pull Stiles in for playful nuggies. Stiles laughing as he shoves them in good fun. They stop as they hear a throat clear, all of them look over to see a cleaned-up Derek standing there. </p><p>“Welcome back Mez, I got these for you.” Derek smiles holding out a box of the mage's favorite chocolate turtles. </p><p>“Thanks Derek.” Stiles nods taking the box. </p><p>Derek feels a ping at the lack of nicknames and genuine smile around him. It’s been like this for the last four years. Stiles ignored him for a whole summer before announcing to the pack he was going to New Orleans and then all of a suddenly he was back to talking with Derek, but the nicknames and fun-loving nature was gone. Sure, he smiles and talks with the wolf. But there was something forced about it. The forcedness has lessened with time, but there’s still no fun-loving mischievousness to the kid around him. </p><p>‘What the hell did I do!?’ Derek watches as the tension melts from the youngers shoulders as he has fun with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Vows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles make their vows as Alpha and Emissary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the party was finished, Stiles just about collapsed on Cora’s bed. She had slinked off to Aiden’s room and told Stiles he could crash in hers.</p><p>“Bound forever. Huh?” Stiles sighs heavily placing his arm over his eyes.</p><p>Images of Derek handing a pink wolf and white rose over to his soon to be senior year sweetheart, Paige, pops into his mind. The cheers and ‘Aws’ replaying as fresh as he was still standing by the snack table watching it with a shattering heart while Cora tugged him out of the gym.</p><p>‘Why does it still hurt?’ Tears drip down his cheeks as his other hand grabs over his heart turning over to his right side curling up to sleep.</p><p>Meanwhile in Derek’s room, the wolf sighs heavily staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out the long time mystery. He can’t recall anything he did to make things so tense between them.</p><p>The True Alpha could still remember the day it all shifted so clearly. Images of Stiles with a tear-stained face leaving Cora’s room comes to mind. Derek had tried to ask what was wrong, but the younger had just looked at him with heart shattered eyes before walking past the frozen senior. He had never seen Mez so defeated before. He tried to ask the others in the pack that were close to him what happened, but they all just shook their heads and said it was none of his business. Cora barely talked to him that year and when she did there was always a sharpness to her tone or snarl before leaving him dumbfounded.</p><p>After Mez’s first visit for the winter holiday, and just about ignoring Derek the whole time, he finally cornered Cora to ask what he did. She simply lifts a brow and said ‘You really don’t know?’ Derek looked at her confused and gave flat ‘No’ but when he tried to press for more she simply shook her head saying to ‘forget’ and ‘things will get back to normal soon enough.’</p><p>“Mez, what did I do?” Derek whispers to the empty space of his room closing his eyes.</p><p>The next morning, both froze seeing the other. The two were alone in the kitchen early in the morning. Stiles was leaning against a counter snacking on a bowl of coco puffs in chocolate milk wearing a red t-shirt and Star Wars boxers. Derek had a bit of bed head as he stood in the doorway in nothing but silky navy blue pj bottoms.</p><p>“Coffee?” Derek motions to the machine.</p><p>“Adderall.” Stiles shakes his head before going back to his way to sugary cereal.</p><p>“Right.” Derek nods as he heads over to start a pot.</p><p>The two stayed in quiet for some time. Neither knowing how to act around the other anymore. Derek decides to break the tension, taking a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>“Look Mez, I’m sorry.” Derek motions to himself with truly repenting eyes. “I’m sorry for what I did to cause this rift.”</p><p>‘Even though I don’t know what I did.’ Derek glances at the floor.</p><p>“C-can we just- I don’t know. Hit reset? Or find a new normal?” The Alpha looks at his soon to be partner in life, for the pack of course, with pleading eyes.</p><p>Stiles stares at those pleading deep jade pools. It was unfair how this guy still made him feel like a teen that would find any excuse to be near him and forgive his crush anything if it meant they could be near one another.</p><p>“Friends?” Stiles sticks his hand out for the others.</p><p>“Friends.” Derek smiles taking his hand and shaking it. “So~ still eating pure sugar?” He smirks looking at the bowl in his hand as he lets go of the free one.</p><p>“Let he who DOESN’T pour six packets into his coffee cast the first stone.” Stiles teases.</p><p>Derek relishes in that smile being back around him. That always slightly mischievous, bright, and beautiful smile. Beautiful? Derek ponders the word that popped into his head.</p><p>“You ready to be partners for life, Der?” Stiles gives a playful wink, trying to act like they did before.</p><p>It was easier than he thought it would. Maybe because Derek said sorry after all this time? Or he just missed the Sourwolf too much? Maybe both.</p><p>‘After all, he didn’t mean to hurt me. He just didn’t see that way.’ Stiles smiles fondly at the big pup in front of him.</p><p>“You make it sound like we’re marrying.” Derek chuckles as he pours his coffee.</p><p>“Right? Cora’s been doing that to me for years.” Stiles chomps on the next spoonful.</p><p>“Seriously?” Derek continues to laugh as he shakes his head.</p><p>“Though, I gotta admit, she has a point.” Stiles taps his spoon to his lips ponderingly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Derek lifts a brow sipping his now sugar doused drink.</p><p>“Think about it.” Stiles points his spoon at him. “Married couples are the glue for the family. We’ll be doing that for the pack. Married couples, or at least most, compromise and try to work as one. So will we. And lastly, married couples swear forever to one another. So are we.” He chuckles as he moves to put the bowl in the skin.</p><p>Derek stands there stunned. He had never really thought of that before, but it really does sound like a marriage. Stiles would also gain a mark, a matching Triskelion tattoo, that symbolizes which shows who's Alpha he’s sworn to. That’s a bit like a wedding band, isn’t it?</p><p>“Are you blushing?” Stiles chuckles poking the pink tinted cheeks.</p><p>“N-no.” Derek mumbles sipping his coffee.</p><p>“You are!” Stiles points with a shit eating grin on his face. “Oh, my gods, you’re actually flushing about it!” He holds his side laughing.</p><p>“Stop that.” Derek flashes his reds, trying to be intimidating.</p><p>“That’s never affected me before.” Stiles shakes his head slightly, still chuckling as he moves closer. “And ain't gonna after our wedding, Honey~” He purrs mischievously as he gives a playful wink. “See you at the ceremony tonight!” He waves as he walks off.</p><p>Derek stands there with warm cheeks and fluttering heart. What the hell was going on with him?! D-does he-</p><p>“No. No way.” Derek shakes his head not even daring to finish that thought. “H-he’s a little brother. Nothing more.”</p><p>The image of Stiles calling him ‘honey’ with that glint in his eye coming back to mind making his heart jump ever so slightly.</p><p>“Just a brother.” Derek sighs heavily as he stares down at his coffee.</p><p>Later on that night, Derek stands with Stiles under the lantern lit old willow tree with the pack standing around them. Deaton just in front of them.</p><p>“We’re hear under the light of the full moon to bind these two souls together forever.” Deaton starts, a few teasing whistles heard in the pack. But they're quieted by snarls from the two Alphas; Talia and Richard.</p><p>“Continue.” Talia nods to her Emissary.</p><p>‘See? There's proof it’s not a wedding!’ Derek told himself. 'Deaton and mom are just friends!'</p><p>Yet... looking at Stiles under the light glows, he does have a certain attractiveness to him. He was always kinda dorkable, but he seems to have grown into himself as time went on.</p><p>‘He’s family. Family.’ Derek chants to himself.</p><p>‘He looks nervous. Why?’ Stiles tilts his head slightly.</p><p>“As I was saying.” Deaton clears his throat getting everyone’s attention again. “We are gathered here to bind these two together. They will be partners and equals in all things. Their loyalty and trust to one another the glue that will keep the pack together.” He glances from the pack to the rising new leaders, a prideful smile beaming at his student.</p><p>Stiles smiles over at him before turning his attention back to Derek. The two staring at one another, smiling at their newly rekindled friendship.</p><p>Deaton then places their hands in one others, the two of them moving so their only inches apart. Stiles flushes a bit at this, if he stood on his tiptoes ever so slightly-</p><p>‘Nope. No. You were already rejected. Don’t go down that road again.’ He scolds himself while keeping composed inside and out as to not alert the wolves to anything going on.</p><p>“Lámha cinniúint, ceangail na hanamacha seo. Go mbuailfidh a gcroí mar aon ní amháin. Lig dóibh aontú le haghaidh an tsíoraíocht.” Deaton then starts the spell as he takes a silky red ribbon from around his neck and ties it around their clasped hands.</p><p>Derek felt his eyes flash red as something that felt like a pulse or bolt of lightning running through his body as their hands warm during the incantation. Stiles full body felt like it was in between tingling and feeling on fire, though not in a bad way, as he felt a slight burning on his chest over his heart. It felt like something was being burned on to his skin.</p><p>“And with that, the spell is done. You’re bound, forever and always.” Deaton smiles as he unties their hands.</p><p>Stiles moves his button-down shirt ever slightly to check his skin. Sure enough, there it was; the triskelion, right over his heart. He smiles over at Derek as he moves his shirt back, Derek smiling at him as well.</p><p>“KISS!” Three, stiles could guess who, shout making the others laugh.</p><p>Derek lets out a small snarl at that before looking back at Mez. He’s just chuckling quietly as he holds his side trying not to burst into laughter.</p><p>“And now, we party!” Laura, who flew in for the event, cheers as hers and the Hale pack howl.</p><p>When a song that Stiles doesn’t like pops on he snaps his fingers and changes it to something more his taste. The others just chuckle as they dance around the large lantern lit backyard. Peter and Chris bob their heads as they stay near the grill and one another.</p><p>Stiles dances about with his gang. All of them trying to do a dance in sink. Trying being the key word. But despite the mess ups they’re having fun.</p><p>Derek just laughs with a head shake as he sips his bear. It was good to see his emissary enjoying himself and sending smiles his way here and there.</p><p>His? Derek blinks as he pauses mid sip. No that’s right. Stiles is his... in away at least. Right?</p><p>“Stop being a loner and come join us!” Stiles tugs him out of his thoughts as he pulls him to the dancefloor.</p><p>“No Mez-” Derek protests.</p><p>“Don’t be a Sourwolf, I should get at least one dance with you. Right honey?” Stiles winks at him.</p><p>“If you stop calling me that.” Derek looks to the side, fighting down a blush.</p><p>“No promises.” Stiles shrugs with his usual playful smile on his face.</p><p>“One.” Derek caves with a small smile of his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vow Translation* Hands of fate, bind these souls. May their hearts beat as one. Allow them to unite for eternity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek gets a shock while Stiles starts moving on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two months sense the ceremony and things are going well. Derek is busy with general contractor work. Stiles has started working at the school as a magic teacher, enjoying it fully. </p><p>The pair have helped with a few supernatural meetings. Even ran a few to get ready for when they take over completely. </p><p>All in all, life was good. Mostly.</p><p>The younger pack went out to "Luna," Erica's bar, for some bonding and fun. Derek sighs sitting at the bar on a spinning stool with a wolfsbane laced drink in hand. </p><p>“Okay no, you’re not bringing down the mood at my bar.” Erica huffs pointing a finger at her friend and Alpha. </p><p>“Let me brood.” Derek takes another swig leaning his head on his free hand. </p><p>His eyes dragging over to the scene causing him distress. Stiles is playing pool with some new art teacher, who's name he can't recall. Or rather, the prick is practically hanging off him as he ‘shows’ Stiles how to take certain shots. </p><p>The guy is a gorgeous Samoan. His ebony hair well kempt and outfit stylish and clearly slightly pricey yet still seems casual.</p><p>“Big brother mode: activate.” Erica teases with a giggle. </p><p>Derek snarls at her and is about to say something when he hears a giggle come from Stiles as the guy whispers something to him. A GIGGLE! Why would he giggle?! Derek’s eyes flash red as he growls at what’s going on in front of him. He was getting ready to get up when Jackson and Scott pick a shoulder, force him back into the chair. </p><p>“Dude no.” Scott shakes his head as he talks in a low tone. </p><p>“But he’s-” Derek looks back at them. </p><p>“Flirting” Jackson cuts him off. "And has a right to." Derek doesn’t miss the undertone of accusation to his comment. </p><p>“What’s that mean?” Derek lifts a brow. </p><p>“Well~ when 'someone', rejected the nerd in such a cruel way-” Jackson continues. </p><p>“Someone rejected Mez cruelly? Who?” Derek snarls. </p><p>“Derek, stop with the playing dumb.” Scott sighs. “I mean you would think after the letters-” </p><p>“Letters? What’s Paige’s letters have to do with anything?” Derek cuts him off. “and HOW do you know about them?” He snarls. </p><p>The wolf had never shown them to anyone. It was just something sweet between the two of them in how they became a couple. </p><p>The two Betas look at one another then back at their future Alpha. Had they been wrong all this time? Did Derek really not know how he hurt their friend? </p><p>“What?” Derek snarls deeper. </p><p>“You really don’t know. Do you?” Scott stares at him dumbfounded. </p><p>“Know what?!” The Alpha snaps. </p><p>Derek was getting tired of this. The looks back and forth. The large secret that seems to revolve around him and Mez. What did Stiles being rejected have to do with Paige’s letters?! </p><p>“Talk!” Derek uses his Alpha tone lowly but with command as he flashes his reds at the two. </p><p>“The letters were Stiles.” They say at the same time in one breath as the command pulse the truth from them. </p><p>“N-no way.” Derek’s heart drops and his breath leaves him. </p><p>“We all knew he liked someone older and he wanted to confess before they graduated. But he was scared of being rejected because he’s younger.” Scott shrugs. “Cora suggested the letters.” </p><p>“Granted we didn’t know the older guy he liked was you until the dance. But-” Jackson takes a swig of his bear. </p><p>“Stop.” Derek cuts them off getting off his stool. “Paige sent those letters. Not Mez.” He glares at them before starting to head out. </p><p>“Did Paige say they were from her?” Scott whispers when the Alpha is at the door. </p><p>Derek pauses with his hand on the knob. Did she? She remarked on how sweet the letters were when she found them in a shoe box under his bed. But did she ever say they were from her? </p><p>Derek pales and hands start to shake at the realization. He glances back at the younger Betas. The realization and sheer shock written on his face before he leaves. His mind was so muddled, he’s not sure how he ended up back home and in his room. </p><p>He takes a deep breath before reaching under his bed and pulls out the shoe box of memories. There were a few things in there from different exs and special memories he wanted to keep. He carefully takes out the handmade cards. </p><p>Did Paige ever make homemade cards? Now that he thought about, she always bought them. And the handwriting didn’t match hers. But it doesn’t match Mez either! </p><p>“I’m not getting anywhere like this.” Derek mutters to himself putting them back. </p><p>‘I need to know what happened.’ He has a seriousness to his eyes as he walks off. </p><p>The Alpha decided the best way to figure this out was to see for himself. But to do that would require something that only an Emissary can get their hands on.</p><p>“You want mirror drops?” Deaton raises a brow. </p><p>“Yes.” Derek nods, his face serious and a bit pleading. </p><p>Deaton goes over to his cabinet and takes out the clear vial. He stares at it then looks at the young Alpha. </p><p>“Why do you want this?” Deaton looks at him curiously. </p><p>“I-I want to see something from both sides, not pulled memories warped by time and emotions. I want the pure truth.” Derek tightens a fist looking down at the cement floor. </p><p>This was the truth. He didn’t want to pull anything from the others or himself, he wanted to see everything for what it was. He wants to know what happened that day. When he looks up again he sees... pride? On Deaton's face. </p><p>“That’s a very Alpha thing to do.” Deaton smiles softly at him. “One drop for each year you want to go back and fair warning, it’s bitter. And you’re going to wake up feeling sluggish. If you throw up or the world starts to spin call for me immediately. Understood?” He hands it over. </p><p>“Understood.” Derek nods before taking the vial. </p><p>Once back in his room, he sits on his bed and takes out the dropper. Taking a deep breath, he lets the four drops hit his tongue. Scrunching his nose at the taste on his tongue, he lays back as it takes effect. </p><p>‘Here goes everything.’ Derek closes his eyes, a part of him hoping they aren’t right at what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek sees what happened through his dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Four years ago, New Years Eve at the Hale Manor]  </p><p>Everyone cheers as the ball drops for 2016. The wolves drinking something that can actually get them drunk. </p><p>“So~ Mez~ what’s your promise to break?” A slightly out of it Derek plops down beside the sixteen-year-old sipping root bear.  </p><p>“Not telling.” Stiles looks to the side, a bit red.  </p><p>“Does that flush mean it’s not something but,” Derek takes another swig. “Someone~” He singsongs poking his cheek playfully.  </p><p>“You’re out of it Der.” Stiles chuckles playfully shoving him, and trying to get him away so he doesn’t hear his heart racing. Covering his scent would do no good then.  </p><p>“Oh come on~ tell me!” Derek tugs him in. “I promise not to hurt em... much.” He tries to mutter the last part. Key word is try.  </p><p>Stiles stills for a bit, his cheeks red hot. He promised himself he’d say his feelings before the loveable wolf graduated. But not like this. Not while he’s out of it.  </p><p>“Get off you clingy pup.” Stiles pushes him off.  </p><p>Derek so out of it that the druid in training was able to get loose easily. Derek laughing as he falls back on the couch.  </p><p>“Kit, mind helping by bringing this log up to his room?” Peter shakes his head at his nephew, but smiling all the same. </p><p>(A/N: Kit is the name for a baby fox) </p><p>“Sure.” Stiles nods.  </p><p>“Thank you Kit.” Peter pets his head before walking off to find his lover.  </p><p>“Come on drunk mutt, to bed with you.” Stiles tugs on his arms try to get him moving.  </p><p>Derek grumbles but compiles. Stiles then helps him to his room.  </p><p>Stiles gets him near the bed when they both tumble on to it. Stiles under Derek. Stiles face, he’s sure, is beat red with the other hazily looking down at him.  </p><p>“Really Mez, is there someone?” Derek questions, his voice barely above a whisper as their lips a mere inches apart.  </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Stiles nods sheepishly. “B-but they’re older. I-I don’t think they’ll give me the time of day.” He looks at the wolf longingly as he tries to keep his voice from trembling. </p><p>“Who?” The wolf snarls.  </p><p>A part of Stiles wants to lean forward and kiss him, hoping this anger was jealousy. But the other side was too scared he was just worried about his ‘little brother’ as he tends to call him. It stinging every time.  </p><p>“Not telling.” Stiles gently shoves him so Derek lands on his back. “Now sleep this off.”  </p><p>As he goes to slide off the bed, he feels a firm yet gentle hand on his wrist. His heart jumping as he looks down at the wolf staring at him seriously in his haze.  </p><p>“Mez, you’re amazing a-and if this guy can’t see it then... then just stay by me.” Derek assures. “Not that I want to share you anyway.” He smiles dopily before turning over to sleep.  </p><p>“W-what? What does that mean?” Stiles eyes widen. “Der?” He shakes him, but it’s too late. Derek’s dead to the world.  </p><p>‘Does that mean I have a chance?’ Stiles looks at him longingly.  </p><p>Clearly, Derek didn’t remember this heart to heart when he woke up. But that didn’t matter. Stiles was going to say how he felt... somehow.  </p><p>After racking his brain and coming up empty, Stiles decided to get his friends advice one weekend as they go out for burgers.</p><p>“I knew it!” Cora and Allison squeaks.  </p><p>“Who?” Scott looks ready to rip the guy’s throat out if there’s even a possibility he’ll hurt his brother.  </p><p>“Not telling.” Stiles mumbles as he pushes his tatters around the family diner plate, his cheeks hot. “You’ll laugh o-or go nucular on him.” He points his spork at his crew, trying to glare but his expression is too venerable and pleading.  </p><p>“Fair enough.” Lydia hums sips her lemonade. “But give us some details. How old is he? Does he play any sports? Is he a wolf?”  </p><p>“Senior.” The twins, over protective, snarls and the girls squeal at that. “Basketball a-”  </p><p>“That’s why you’re always there when they practice.” Jackson cuts him off connecting the dots.  </p><p>Stiles flushes as he goes back to playing with his food.  </p><p>“And he’s a wolf?” Danny lifts a brow, him and Stiles being the only humans at the table.  </p><p>Stiles look around the table to see waiting gaze. Taking a deep breath, he nods.  </p><p>“Oh, Der would go crazy Alpha big bro on their ass.” Isaac shakes his head.  </p><p>“Yeah~ I’m still shaking from mine.” Danny shivers at the memory.  </p><p>“You held your own though.” Isaac kisses his boyfriend’s cheek, getting a pleasant hum as a response.  </p><p>“So, what’s the issue? Just tell him?” The twins each give their input.  </p><p>“B-but what if he turns me down just because I’m sixteen?” Stiles motions to himself. “I don’t want to be told ‘You’re cute kid’ or anything like that.” </p><p>“That’s a bit tricky.” Lydia hums.  </p><p>“Oh!” Cora beams as an idea hits her. “Valentine's day! You can write secret admirer letters to him. One each day starting on the seventh.”  </p><p>“Yeah!” Allison joins in, just as thrilled at the romantic idea. “You can erase your scent from them and use a magic quill so he can’t figure it out by writing.” She pitches her ideas.  </p><p>“Each one you spill your guts out to him. Then the final one you give details on a ‘yes’ answer and tell them to meet you at the dance. If it’s a ‘no’ there’s no embarrassment. If ‘yes’ then you dance the night away with your prince and we keep them in line.” Lydia points to the ready to pop furry protectors.  </p><p>“You think that could work?” Stiles looks from his food to them.  </p><p>“Worth a shot.” Danny shrugs.  </p><p>Stiles ponders it for a bit. Saying everything in writing would make it easier. Anonymous is even better! What did he have to lose really? </p><p>“Okay.” Stiles nods. “Okay yeah, I’ll do it.” He smiles a bit hopeful.</p><p>[Feb. 7th] </p><p>Derek is getting ready to go to morning practice. Already in a foul mood at all the stupid couples forming and girls gushing about the dance. The pheromones in the air suffocating him. </p><p>“What the-” His mood and temper halts as a heart shaped card flutters to the ground.</p><p>The thing being a spink heart shaped card. Sniffing the card, he gets no scent. Which is odd and makes him curious. </p><p>‘Roses are red. Violets are blue. I’m in love with you.' Derek flushes a bit at that before continuing. 'Seven letters I will send. Will you read them till the end?’ </p><p>Derek finds himself looking around for anyone that might have dropped it into his locker. No one appeared to be watching his reaction. Which he was grateful for as his cheeks were defiantly a small shade of pink. Derek rereads the elegant cursive words, a smile spreading across his lips before he places it on the small shelf delicately. </p><p>Did he just say he hated this holiday? He takes it back! Fully and completely! </p><p>‘I wonder what the next one will say.’ Derek chuckles to himself as he heads off to practice with a pep to his step. </p><p>Derek spent the rest of the day on cloud nine. When anyone asked what had him in a good mood, he’d just smile with a twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>Stiles, who had spotted him humming on his way to class, smiles himself. This was a good sign... right? </p><p>[Feb. 8th] </p><p>Stiles cuts the next card into the shape of a heart. Going with red this time and white for the writing. He makes sure the card is even and smoothed out before writing the next poem that spills his guts to the guy he’s crazy about. </p><p>The next morning at school he takes a deep breath before mumbling a spell to erase his scent from the card, just about kissing the paper for luck, then slides it in before vanishing off for lacrosse practice. </p><p>“So, how’s it going? With your secret crush?” Scott asks as they run the path by the school. </p><p>“H-he was all smiles yesterday so...” Stiles flushes with a timid yet hopeful smile on his face. </p><p>“God, I wanna gag.” Jackson groans. “You smell sickenly sweet. Do us a favor and hide it again.” He runs up a bit more, trying to get away from the glee and puppy love stench. </p><p>“I bet you smell worse lover pup!” Stiles shouts after him. </p><p>Ethan chuckles as he runs alongside his bae. </p><p>Meanwhile, Derek’s wearing a dopey grin as he sits on a high branch of a tree on the school grounds during his free period. He was rereading the card for maybe the fifth time. </p><p>‘Your eyes a shimmering jade, so honest a true like the stars in the sky. My feelings for you make me fly.’ </p><p>[Feb. 9th] </p><p>Derek is sitting on his bed, homework lying on touched as he lays down holding up the newest card. His eyes glued to the white heart with golden lettering. </p><p>‘My heart skips a beat every time you look my way. How I hope we will meet on Valentine's Day.’ </p><p>“God, who are you?” Derek whispers with a love-struck sigh. </p><p>“Who’s who, bro?” Cora peeks her head into the open door, Stiles standing next to her. </p><p>“None of your business!” Derek hides the card behind him, his cheeks a bit pink. </p><p>“Does someone have a secret admirer~” Cora teases wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>“Get out!” Derek tosses a pillow at her. </p><p>Cora dodges and laughs as she closes the door behind her. She goes to look at Stiles to see why he’s not laughing, her eyes widening as she sees the blush painting his cheeks slightly. </p><p>“No. Way.” Cora gasps. “Y-” Stiles covers her mouth. </p><p>“You speak before we’re in your sound proof room and I turn your hair green for a week. Understood?” Stiles whispers, she nods slowly. “Good.” He sighs with relief as he moves his hand away. </p><p>The moment they’re in her room though... </p><p>“YOUR CRUSH IS MY BROTHER!?” </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Stiles nods twiddling his thumbs. </p><p>She squeals so high pitch; Stiles is sure HIS ears would bleed from it. Didn’t help she tackled him into a hug so they both fell on the bed. </p><p>“So~ I take it you approve?” Stiles smiles with a slightly joking tone. </p><p>Both of them looking at one another before laughing at the situation and Derek’s love sick face moments ago. </p><p>[Feb. 10] </p><p>‘I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Will you share them with me?’ </p><p>Derek sighs blissfully in study hall as he recalls the latest letter in red and silver ink. He's really curious about this person. Was it a girl? A guy? Were they in study hall with him right now? He looked around, trying to find any sign of someone looking at him. Sure, people were, but it was just the usual admirers. Nothing that smelled or nerves and anticipation. With another sigh, he goes back to work. His heart racing at the idea of only a few more letters left until he met this mystery person. </p><p>Stiles was doing no better in his science class. He felt giddy and nauseous at the same time. Derek was swooning over his words! His! Maybe he really had a shot. </p><p>‘Please don’t be disappointed it’s me.’ Stiles sighs as he looks out the window, daydreaming about dancing the night away with his furry knight. </p><p>[Feb. 11th] </p><p>Derek hums as he strolls over to his locker, his heart thrumming at the idea of a new card waiting for him. He opens it as the pink card flutters to the ground. As he goes to pick it up, another pair of hands meet his. He looks up to see Paige, a girl in his class that he’s always found really pretty. He teased her a bit after she transferred in. Hey! So, he picks on his crushes, leave him alone! </p><p>“So, this is what’s been making you smile.” Paige picks up the card. </p><p>“Maybe.” Derek rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>“Well, I find the idea of a secret admire very romantic.” She hands it over to him. “Hope you’re happy with who it is.” She waves as she heads down the hall. </p><p>‘Could it be-?’ Derek’s eyes widen at the prospect before reading the newest letter. </p><p>‘Our love will be so true. Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you.’ is written in a pretty ruby color. </p><p>Derek smiles widely as he leans against his locker. His daydream now of Paige writing these sweet words. He’d play along with the secret admirer thing and then at the dance... at the dance he’d ask her out. </p><p>“Just two more days.” Derek whispers with a content sigh as he heads off to class. </p><p>[Feb. 12th] </p><p>Derek’s heart soared at the pink lettering in the white heart. </p><p>‘Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true. Please, will you be my Valentine?’ </p><p>“God my answer is yes. I can’t wait to tell you.” Derek sighs hugging the letter close by his locker. </p><p>Stiles, who had been getting supplies for the magic teacher, was leaning against the hall wall out of sight. He felt his heart sky rocket at those words. </p><p>‘Yes? His answer’s yes?!’ Stiles beams as he hugs the supplies close, he could die then and there and his only regret would be he didn’t get that dance or to have his first kiss with his long time crush. </p><p>He skips off to class ready for the next letter and to let the girls doll him up for the dance the day after next. His hopes high and heart ready to burst with joy. </p><p>[Feb. 13th] </p><p>‘If my letters have stirred any feelings in you. Will you meet me at the dance tonight? By the back doors I will wait. To find me look for an iris pinned to a jacket. If you are willing to take the leap, please bring a pink wolf and white rose and ask me to dance with you. &lt;3’ </p><p>Derek reread the words close to a thousand times. Him grinning ear to ear as he heads to the mall after school let out. </p><p>“Just wait Paige, I’ll sweep you off your feet.” Derek whispers to himself as he goes looking for the perfect stuffed wolf.</p><p>Derek wasn’t the only one at the mall. The three girls of their gang have dragged an over the moon Stiles to get the perfect outfit for the dance. Cora having spilled the bean of his crush to them. </p><p>‘At least she didn’t tell the guys.’ Stiles sighs as he straightens out the nice jacket. </p><p>“Ready to come out?” Lydia knocks on the door. </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Stiles stammers. </p><p>With a deep breath he steps out. The girls clap and ask for some turns. Stiles complying and getting a little into the fashion show as the outfits when on. </p><p>“Ready for tomorrow night?” Cora loops her arm around Stiles, his outfit in a bag he’s holding. </p><p>“Yes and no.” Stiles sighs heavily. “That make sense?” He looks over at the gaggle as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. </p><p>“You’re nervous. That’s understandable.” Allison nods. </p><p>“Just remember, he said yes. So when he sees it’s you, just hold your head up and give him your usual charming smile.” Lydia assures with a small smile on her lips. </p><p>Stiles nods a small smile on his lips.</p><p>[Feb. 14 that night]</p><p>The gym is decked out with streams lights and fancy food. Everyone mingling or dancing about. </p><p>Stiles and his gang showed up maybe twenty minutes ago. And the lanky teen couldn’t stop fidgeting with his jacket sleeves or his shirt collar.</p><p>“Stop that.” Lydia orders glaring at him. </p><p>“S-sorry I just...” Stiles flushes looking down at his shoes. “Wh-what if he’s disappointed it’s me?” He stammers. </p><p>“We kill em.” The wolves declare with small snarls. </p><p>“You will not.” The girl’s give them pointed look reminding them to behave. </p><p>“Dude, just have fun.” Danny pats his shoulder. “And when the guy comes through those doors, just be your Stilesy self.” he smiles. </p><p>“Did you just use my name as a description?” Stiles tilts his head, unsure how to feel about that. </p><p>“Maybe.” Danny shrugs. “Now come on, let’s go have fun.” He motions to the dance floor. </p><p>“I think I’m going to stand at the meeting place for a bit.” Stiles shakes his head motioning to the snack table. “I could also use a drink.” He licks his suddenly dry lips. </p><p>The others chuckle and shake their heads a bit before heading off. Cora hangs back to hug him reassuringly. </p><p>“Good luck.” Cora whispers before heading off with her date. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Stiles finds a nice spot by the snack table to see everyone coming in and out. His heart leaping at the sight of Derek with the flower and wolf walking towards him smiling.</p><p>“D-” </p><p>“Paige.” Derek calls getting her and her friends' attention. “Dance with me?” He smiles holding out the wolf and flower a bit sheepishly. </p><p>Stiles stands there frozen. Did he really just do that? Do exactly what he asked with- </p><p>Others gasp and her friends giggle as the girl herself flushes stunned. What had happened with the secret admirer? </p><p>“Well? Will you be my Valentine?” He smiles charmingly at the girl. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I will.” Paige hugs him. </p><p>Everyone cheers or aws at the scene. All but the younger pack members that just saw Derek, their future alpha, do something beyond cruel to their friend and future emissary. </p><p>Stiles felt his world caving in. His breath coming in hard sharp heaves. </p><p>“Stiles.” Cora whispers placing a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“H-he-he...” Stiles voice cracks watching Derek lead Paige to the dance floor with the most love-struck look on his face. </p><p>“Sti, let’s get you out of here. Okay?” She gently tugs him to the back exit. </p><p>Cora saw the guys ready to tear the older apart. She just shook her head at them then look at the ready to break Stiles. They backed down, if only to not make the night WORSE for him. But Derek would pay for this! </p><p>When the two came back way to early from the party, the adults looked ready to ask questions. But seeing the shattered boy, they simply promised to bring out ice cream and sodas later on. </p><p>“H-he didn’t h-have t-to be so cruel!” Stiles weeps into Cora’s shoulder as they sit on her bed. “H-he could have-have just said-” He hics. </p><p>“Ssh. I know. I know.” Cora pats his head as he lets this out. </p><p>The ice cream melted in the bowls and sodas warm. Neither caring at that moment.</p><p>Derek had gotten back late. He was on cloud nine humming happily to himself. NOTHING could ruin this night! Or so he thought. </p><p>As soon as he’s halfway to his room he hears sniffling and looks over to see Stiles coming out of Cora’s room. </p><p>“Mez?” He questions, the teen stiffening before starting to walk towards the bathroom down the hall. “Mez!” Derek calls before using his speed to run in front of him to block the way. </p><p>Stiles looks down at the maroon carpet, still sniffling. This worried the wolf. What had happened? Did someone hurt him? </p><p>“Mez, hey. What happ-” Derek’s words got stock in his throat as he gently tilted the others chin up to meet eyes with someone completely shattered. </p><p>Without a word, Stiles moves Derek’s hand from under his chin and walked past him. Derek too shocked to move. He’d NEVER seen him like that. Stiles, even on his most crappy day, still has a twinkle in his eyes and smile on his face. </p><p>He finally turns around when he hears the door close. But words won’t come out of his mouth. He doesn’t know what to say to cheer him up. So, he goes to bed. Planning on finding out what happened the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek tries to talk about what he learned and how he feels. Stiles turns him away, not willing to risk that heartache again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek didn’t bother to open his eyes as tears dripped down his cheeks as he curls up facing the wall, a hand clenched over his aching heart. So many pieces of a puzzle fitting together. Every time Stiles blushed around him. Every little jump of his heart at small acts of affection. The asking for help on school work they both new he could do while half asleep and not get a single thing wrong. Stiles had every right to hate him. To never want to see the idiot wolf again. Let alone be his Emissary. Yet that’s not what hurts the most.</p><p>[An Apartment in town] </p><p>Chris is flipping through a book when there’s a knock at the door. He lifts a brow, not expecting anyone. </p><p>“Derek?” Chris looks shocked to see the young Alpha. </p><p>“Hi.” Derek nods. </p><p>“If you’re looking for Peter, he’s still on his business trip.” Chris explains, still standing in the doorway. </p><p>“I was actually hoping to talk with you.” Derek shakes his head slightly. </p><p>“Me?” Chris lifts a brow. </p><p>“I... I kinda need to talk with someone. Someone that won’t just say what they think I want hear.” Derek fidgets with his hands. </p><p>“Why not Stiles? That kid’s never-” Chris chuckles then stops seeing the wounded puppy look on the wolf. “This is about the kid, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Derek nods slowly. </p><p>Chris hasn’t seen the young man like this in ages. Last time was when he got back from his first year of college and was trying to figure out how to tell his parents he wanted to go into arts instead of business or law like the rest of the family. </p><p>“Come in.” Chris makes room for him to enter. </p><p>“Thanks.” Derek mumbles as he makes his way in. </p><p>The two sitting in the living room as Derek explains what happened. Chris staying quiet as he listens to it all. </p><p>“That does explain a lot.” Chris sighs rubbing his forehead. </p><p>“What do I do now?” Derek sighs staring down at his clasped hands. </p><p>“Why? Aren’t things going well between you?” Chris lifts a brow at this. </p><p>“Yes but...” Derek tightens his hold on his hands a bit. </p><p>‘That look. Could he-?’ Chris’s eyes widen slightly. </p><p>“You could talk to him. Clear the air completely.” Chris leans back in his chair. </p><p>Derek ponders it before nodding and standing. He pauses at the door to mutter a quick thanks before heading out. </p><p>“Though clearing the air doesn’t guarantee anything can happen between you two.” Chris sighs shaking his head. </p><p>‘Not sure who to feel for more. The kid that accidently got his heart crushed. Or the idiot that’s just know realizing his emotions.’ He runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p>[Beacon Hill’s High] </p><p>Derek walked down the familiar halls. His fingertips tracing over the lockers, pausing as he sees a young black wolf getting stuff from his old locker. </p><p>“Raff!” A pale curly haired kid smelling of magic jump hugs his friend. </p><p>“Landon!” Raff chuckles with him hanging on to his back. “Get off.” He shrugs him off. </p><p>“Come on, we got lunch.” Landon snaps his fingers then nudges for him to get going. </p><p>“Wait a minute.” Raff closes his locker and picks up his bag. </p><p>Derek smiles as he closes his eyes remembering a time feeling so long ago and yet like yesterday. </p><p>~Flashback [six years ago]:</p><p>Derek is getting stuff from his locker when he feels something, or rather someone, hopped on his back. </p><p>“What in the-!” Derek drops his books. </p><p>The cackling behind him lets him know who it is. </p><p>“Mez!” Derek shrugs him off. “How did-” He looks at him, unable to smell him at all. </p><p>“Scent spell.” Stiles snaps his fingers and his lovely scent of baked honey is back. </p><p>Derek nearly loses his footing at how potent and full it is. He finds himself leaning against his locker. </p><p>“You okay?” Stiles moves to make sure he’s okay. </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Derek shakes his head and straightens himself out. “Never do that again, please.” He clears his throat before picking up his bag. </p><p>The two of them laughing as they head off to class.</p><p>Flashback End~ </p><p>Sighing he keeps walking until he’s in front of the Magic classroom. Peeking inside, he sees Stiles in front of the class as he writes something on the chalkboard. </p><p>Looking at the students, he sees seniors either taking notes or trying to sneakily pass notes in class. Some are just staring at the Emissary with clear crushes on him. </p><p>‘Not going to happen.’ Derek snarls very quietly at that. </p><p>Stiles mutters a spell under his breath and the folded notes are pulled out of their hands and land on Stiles desk. Their eyes widening as he turns around. </p><p>“Allright!” Stiles claps his hands together then rubs them. “Now, this language has been carefully crafted over centuries.” He nudges to the blackboard behind him. “So, you may think you can play fast and loose with the syllables, but you'd be very wrong about that. Because otherwise a love charm, which are to NEVER be used, becomes a what?” He glances around the room at the pondering faces then spots his Alpha leaning in the doorway. </p><p>‘Derek?’ Stiles looks at him confused as the wolf gives a small wave. </p><p>The students’ eyes turn to where he’s looking. Stiles clears his throat before continuing. </p><p>“Penelope, show us. But first, Alpha Hale please close the door and block your nose.” Stiles in forms. </p><p>A side bobbed Mexican girl stands up as Derek does as instructed. </p><p>“Phesmatos is lucasodoray.” She holds her hands out as her eyes glow a light pink. </p><p>A light forms in her hands before it explodes. The room covered in something the reeks worse than anything Derek has ever smelt. </p><p>“That's right...” Stiles cuffs as he moves his left hand and eyes flash before the windows open. “...a stink spell.” He coughs once more as the air starts to clear. </p><p>It’s then that the bell rings, signaling for a change out and Stiles lunch break. </p><p>“Alright, homework is a five page essay on WHY love charms are band.” They all groan. “I know. I know. They’re no fun. But it’s needed, now off with you.” They all start getting up. “Oh! And next time, try using something you’ve learned to not get caught.” Stiles winks at them as he taps the notes. </p><p>“Bye Mr. Stilinski. See ya later Mr. S.” They gather their things. </p><p>“Come find me after class if any of you have questions.” Stiles nods to them. </p><p>“Yes sir.” They nod. “Alpha Hale.” They gives a head bow before heading off. </p><p>“Kids.” Derek nods with a small smile. </p><p>With that they all head off. leaving the two adults alone. </p><p>“What’s up Sourwolf?” Stiles starts to erase the board. </p><p>“I was hoping we could talk.” Derek rubs the back of his neck. </p><p>“I’ve got some time.” The druid hums in response. “What do you wanna talk about?” He claps the rest of the chalk dust off his hands. </p><p>“A-about Valentines. My... senior year?” Derek stammers out looking at the ground then at his old friend. </p><p>“Why?” Stiles sighs sit leaning against his desk. </p><p>“Mez, I didn’t know.” Derek starts. “I swear I didn’t. If I knew it was you-” </p><p>“Don’t.” Stiles cuts him off, his voice stern and eyes sharp. “Don’t do that.” He just about glares at his Alpha. </p><p>“Mez...” Derek starts, his eyes pleading. </p><p>“You not knowing they were from me doesn’t change key facts.” Stiles cuts him off again. “One, you only were thinking to say ‘yes’ because you thought it was Paige.” He holds up a finger, Derek looking down sadly. “Two, you never thought it could be me. Did you?” He holds up a second staring at him sharply with an undertone of sadness to it. </p><p>“Mez, I-” Derek starts. </p><p>The talk cut short by a knock on the door. The two looking over to see the art teacher. </p><p>“Am I interrupting?” He lifts a brow looking between them. </p><p>“Yes/No.” The two give different answers but at the same time. </p><p>Stiles shoots a glare at Derek. The wolf looking down at that look. </p><p>“No, you’re not. We’re done” Stiles states still staring at the wolf as he moves to stand straight again. “So where are you taking me our lunch break, Adam?” He smiles. </p><p>“Well~” Adam smiles as he holds his hand out for the druids. “I was thinking shakes and burgers?” He takes Stiles hand in his. </p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Stiles hums with an excited twinkle to his eyes. “See ya later Der!” he waves without looking back. </p><p>Derek looks after him longingly and a pring in his heart. Is this how he made Stiles feel? </p><p>‘You didn’t think it could be me. Did you?’ </p><p>A whimper escapes his as he rubs his breaking heart. </p><p>He waist and ruined his chances without knowing he even had one. And that. That hurts worse than anything. </p><p>“No. No I didn’t but...” Derek clenches a fist with his free hand. </p><p>His mind picturing the Valentine's Day dance. Only this time he hands the gifts over to the right person. Stiles smiling as he twirls him around before leading him to the dance floor. </p><p>“But I would have been happy.” He says just barely above a whisper as a tear drips down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam's truth revealed.</p><p>*A bit of smut in this one.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few weeks sense the (almost) talk in the classroom. Derek silently deals with the ache in his chest. After all, he did this to himself. He can stay in the background as long as Stiles is happy. Right? </p><p>Stiles on the other hand feels like he’s on cloud nine. Maybe even higher. He finally has an amazing guy by his side! So sweet and handsome. The two of them going strong. Or so he thought.</p><p>[Adam’s flat a week before Halloween] </p><p>The two of them are in Adam’s bed exchanging slow sweet kisses in the early weekend morning. Stiles humming appreciatively as his boyfriend moves down his neck looking for his sweet spot. </p><p>That is until ‘Some call it magic’ ringtone starts. Both of them groaning. </p><p>“Let it ring.” Adam pins his hands above his head as the druid tries to reach for it and goes back to work. </p><p>Stiles letting out a small moan as the sweet spot is found. He starts to squirm as Adam’s free hand starts to explore his body. </p><p>“Oh god, Adam-” Stiles starts to moan when the cell goes off again. </p><p>Stiles looks from the nightstand to his boyfriend. Reluctantly, he’s let go and Adam moves off him pouting at the interruption. </p><p>“Derek, seriously? WHAT can’t wait until I get back?” Stiles fumes, upset himself. </p><p>‘This is my fucking day off! For BOTH jobs!’ The mage seethes. </p><p>‘We have a Shee issue.’ </p><p>“THAT could wait.” Stiles snarls. </p><p>‘Shee are NEVER a good thing!’ The wolf snarls using his Alpha voice. </p><p>“Don’t use that tone with me.” Stiles furrows his brows. “Have they done ANYTHING warranting quick movements."</p><p>‘No.’ Derek mutters. ‘But-’ Stiles hangs up before he can finish. </p><p>“I’m really sorry about that.” Stiles sighs looking over at Adam on his back, his boyriend pouting as he stares at the ceiling. </p><p>“No, I get it.” Adam sighs heavily. “You’re HIS after all.” He grumbles. </p><p>“No I’m not.” Stiles shakes his head before crawling over and straddling him. “Not like that anyway.” He leans down pecking his lips, trying to make things better. </p><p>Between a few pecks, Adam turns it into a make out as he starts to move his hips a bit. Their weekend picking up where it left off as Adam flips them so he’s on top. </p><p>“You. Don’t. Play. Fair.” Adam pecks his lips between each word, smiling before moving down his neck again. </p><p>“Never said I did.” Stiles breathes out as his hands go to that fluffy raven locks he loves so much. </p><p>Adam moves to his lips again deepening their kiss again, only to look over at his own cell ringing. </p><p>“No. No, please don’t get revenge.” Stiles starts kissing his neck feverishly. “I’ll do that thing you like.” He whispers in his ear before nipping it. </p><p>“As tempting as that is...” Adam breathes out before reaching for his cell. “Hello?” He looks down as his now crossed armed pouting boyfriend. </p><p>After something is said in Japanese, Adam’s face goes serious before getting up to take the call in a different room. Stiles pout fades thinking something serious is going on. It’s a good twenty minutes before Adam comes back. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” Adam sighs as he sits on the bed. </p><p>“That’s okay. That looked serious.” Stiles shakes his head and sits up. </p><p>“It was.” Adam sighs heavily placing his head in his hands. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Stiles wraps his arms around his waist and pecks his shoulder. </p><p>“A man that was like a grandpa to me passed away.” Adam mutters sadly. </p><p>“Oh babe, I’m sorry.” Stiles tightens his hug slightly. “Anything I can do to help?” He pecks his shoulder again. </p><p>“You are right now.” Adam smiles sadly as he places a hand over Stiles arms. “My dad also asked me to do something for him.” His thumbs rub over the mole dotted arm. </p><p>“You’re leaving town then?” Stiles tries to keep the sadness from his tone. </p><p>If Adam needs to do something to help him then he’s all for it. Even if he’ll miss him like crazy. </p><p>“For a few days.” Adam nods. “I won’t be going far though. Just meeting up with his daughter to plan out a few things.” </p><p>“Should I be worried?” Stiles jokes, though a little worried as Adam is Bi. </p><p>“Yes. Extremely.” Adam teases back before pecking his lips. “Sense I plan on kidnapping you for the funeral.” He pecks his lips again. </p><p>“You want me to come?” Stiles looks at him surprised. </p><p>“If you’re okay with that.” Adam nods as he turns around to lay his head on his shoulder. “I know meeting the fam is a big step... But I could really use you there.” He nuzzles into his neck. </p><p>“I’ll let Derek know when you get back.” Stiles pecks the top of his head. </p><p>“You’re the best, you know that.” Adam pecks his lips. </p><p>Stiles hums with a small smile as he pets his hair soothingly. The two of them staying like that for some time before Adam gets up to start packing and sends Stiles on his way home.</p><p>[Mystic Falls a few days later] </p><p>Adam walks into a bar with a serious expression, he walks over to a woman sitting in a back booth. The woman has long blond hair and wearing a leather jacket along with pants. She glances over at him. </p><p>“Well, about time Adam.” She huffs with a smirk. “What took you?” She lifts a brow. </p><p>“My boyfriend was ‘comforting’ me.” Adam smirks. </p><p>“Really?” She looks interested. </p><p>“So~ what’s Gerard’s orders Kate?” Adam joins her crossing his arms. </p><p>Kate slaps down the file. Inside is pictures of a woman and details on her.</p><p>“We’re to get her to spell the smoldering Derek in a never-ending dream. Then we can the take out my trader of brother and take the seemingly extremely useful druid without killing or draining him too much of his magic.” Kate sips her bear. </p><p>“I’m all for that.” Adam smirks. “How do we find her?” He closes the folder. </p><p>“Follow me.” Kate motions for him to get up. </p><p>The two of them head for the bar's freezer. Inside, Jenifer is strung up shiver. </p><p>“I think she’s just about convinced to help.” Kate smirks at the darach. “Wanna finish this off?” She pats her eyelashes at the young man to her left. </p><p>“This is going to be fun.” Adam cracks his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dream 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek is sent into the dream world where V-Day goes very differently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek is reading on his room’s couch when he starts to feel really tired. Something he can hear in the background telling him something is wrong, but he can’t fight the tiredness. His book tombling off his lap as the spell takes him away.</p><p>‘Derek!’ </p><p>[Dream World: Four years ago/ February 7th] </p><p>A nineteen-year-old Derek groans nuzzling into the pillow, not ready to wake up yet. </p><p>“Derek Renard Hale! Get your tail up and to school!” Talia shouts as she knocks on the door. </p><p>“Okay!” The teen snarls. </p><p>Derek sighs heavily as he gets ready for school. The moment he gets to the school on his motorcycle, he can tell his prediction is right. Everyone pairing off. Students giggling and shoving their friends toward their crushes. And just an overall stink of pheromones outside. Which means it’s going to be worse inside. </p><p>“This week and holiday suck.” Derek grumbles as he nearly yanks his locker open. </p><p>Something fluttering to the ground. He looks down to see a pink hand cut heart shaped card. </p><p>“What the-” His mood and temper halts as a heart shaped card flutters to the ground. </p><p>‘No scent?’ He lifts a curious brow before opening it.  </p><p>‘Roses are red. Violets are blue. I’m in love with you. Seven letters I will send. Will you read them till the end?’  </p><p>Derek finds himself looking around for anyone that might have dropped it into his locker. No one appeared to be watching his reaction. Which he was grateful for as his cheeks were defiantly a small shade of pink.  </p><p>“Is this for real?” Derek rereads the elegant white cursive words, a smile spreading across his lips before he places it on the small shelf delicately.  </p><p>Did he just say he hated this holiday? He takes it back! Fully and completely!  </p><p>‘I wonder what the next one will say.’ Derek chuckles to himself as he heads off to practice with a pep to his step.  </p><p>“Okay seriously? What’s got you all smiles?” Boyd points at the toothy grin on his friend as they sit at their usual lunch table. </p><p>Derek just smiles brightly as he sips his soda. </p><p>“Sti!” Erica calls seeing him walking by slowly and eyeing their table. </p><p>“Y-yeah?” Stiles stammers out, a small flush to his cheeks. </p><p>“Know any truth spells?” Erica beams at him. “This one won’t spill what’s got him so happy.” She points an accusing finger at her future Alpha. </p><p>“Those aren’t until next year.” Stiles shakes his head slowly. </p><p>“Come on, you gotta have something in your bag of tricks.” Erica huffs crossing her arms. </p><p>“Leave Mez alone, E.” Derek shakes his head with a chuckle. “As for me... I just found something that brightened my day is all.” He smiles as he pokes at his food. </p><p>They missed the flush and skip to Stiles heartbeat before he leaves them to join his band of friends. </p><p>“Found something?” Boyd lifts a curious brow. </p><p>“I might have a secret admirer.” Derek’s cheeks are tinted pink as he remembers the words. </p><p>‘He’s smiling! This is good right?’ Stiles sips his chocolate milk, his heart racing at the anticipation at the next letter. </p><p>Days pass with each new note making his heart thrum in Derek’s chest. He keeps hoping for a hint at who it is. But not getting any. </p><p>[Feb. 11th]  </p><p>Derek hums as he strolls over to his locker. His heart thrumming at the idea of a new card waiting for him, he opens it and the pink card flutters to the ground. As he goes to pick it up, another pair of hands meet his. He looks up to see Paige. </p><p>“So~ this is what’s been making you smile.” Paige picks up the card, her tone singsongy as she teases lightly.  </p><p>“Maybe.” Derek rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.  </p><p>“Well, I find the idea of a secret admire very romantic.” She hands it over to him. </p><p>“Is that a hint?” Derek asks curiously. </p><p>“Hint?” Paige looks at him confused then sees him look from the card to her. “Oh no, it’s not me.” She shakes her head with a small giggle. “Hope you’re happy with who it is though.” She waves as she heads down the hall. </p><p>“Of course not.” Derek sighs. “Man I wish I had a small hint. But there’s not even a scent.” opens it to read what’s inside.  </p><p>‘Our love will be so true. Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you.’ is written in a pretty ruby color.  </p><p>Derek smiles widely as he leans against his locker. His daydream about the unknown person writing these sweet words. </p><p>“No scent.” Derek’s eyes pop open as an idea hits him. </p><p>After school, he skips practice and races for the Stilinski house. He climbs up the tree that leads to Stiles room and shimmies the seemingly never locked window open. </p><p>‘Some has got to talk to him about that.’ Derek shakes his head as he closes it behind him. </p><p>“Okay, now to look around.” Derek whispers to himself as he starts looking around the pretty clean room. </p><p>‘How does he keep it so clean?’ He tilts his head before starting his search. </p><p>After a few minutes, he’s just about given up. Maybe his guess was wrong? </p><p>Then he spots his trash filled with crumbled papers. He opens one to find something that reads a lot like what he’s been getting, only rough with spelling mistakes and a bit of rambling. </p><p>“It’s Mez?” Derek feels the air leave him. </p><p>He didn’t have time to process that as he hears Stiles jeep coming up the driveway. Crumpling the paper and throwing it away again, he makes a mad dash for the window getting out and to his bike without getting caught. </p><p>Once home, he just about collapses on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his face hot from what he learned. </p><p>“It’s Mez?” Derek whispers, unsure how to feel about this. </p><p>He leans over the side of his bed and pulls out his memory shoe box, taking out the notes to reread them. His heart jumping at each word. Then he pictures Stiles writing them. His wolf howling and running in circles at the idea. He found himself being okay with the idea as well. More than okay with it. </p><p>“Mez has feelings for me.” A shit eating grin appears on his face. </p><p>Unable to control himself, He jumps up on the bed and shifts into a wolf while in midair. Landing on the bed he lets out a pleased howl as his tail wags. </p><p>[Feb. 14 Night]  </p><p>The gym is decked out with streams lights and fancy food. Everyone mingling or dancing about.  </p><p>Stiles and his gang showed up maybe twenty minutes ago. And the lanky teen couldn’t stop fidgeting with his jacket sleeves or his shirt collar.  </p><p>“Stop that.” Lydia orders glaring at him.  </p><p>“S-sorry I just...” Stiles flushes looking down at his shoes. “Wh-what if he’s disappointed it’s me?” He stammers.  </p><p>“We kill em.” The wolves declare with small snarls.  </p><p>“You will not.” The girl’s give them pointed look reminding them to behave.  </p><p>“Dude, just have fun.” Danny pats his shoulder. “And when the guy comes through those doors, just be your Stilesy self.” he smiles.  </p><p>“Did you just use my name as a description?” Stiles tilts his head, unsure how to feel about that.  </p><p>“Maybe.” Danny shrugs. “Now come on, let’s go have fun.” He motions to the dance floor.  </p><p>“I think I’m going to stand at the meeting place for a bit.” Stiles shakes his head motioning to the snack table. “I could also use a drink.” He licks his suddenly dry lips.  </p><p>The others chuckle and shake their heads a bit before heading off. Cora hangs back to hug him reassuringly.  </p><p>“Good luck.” Cora whispers before heading off with her date. </p><p> Taking a deep breath, Stiles finds a nice spot by the snack table to see everyone coming in and out. His heart leaping at the sight of Derek with the flower and wolf walking towards him smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the main doors, Derek makes sure everything is neat before taking in a calming breath. With that he heads in and instantly spots a nervous Stiles by the snacks. </p><p>He can see the adorable idiot fidgeting with the iris pinned to his jacket. He could smell his nerves from where he was standing. Then as Stiles looked over at him, he’s not sure if the quick beating is the youngers or his own heartbeat. </p><p>With a quick exhale he walks over to him. The thundering getting louder the closer he got. </p><p>“Mieczyslaw, will you dance with me?” Derek says nervously as he hands the gifts out. </p><p>Everyone awing or gasping at this. The protective friend’s dates holding them back lightly as they watch the moment unfold. </p><p>Stiles stares at him stunned. He saw him with the things and walk over to him. But he’s still not convinced this is real. </p><p>“Mez? Will you be my Valentine?” Derek smiles nervously. </p><p>Stiles, not trusting his voice, takes the items and gives a slow nod. Derek smiles before pecking his cheek. </p><p>“Let’s put those down and go dance. Okay?” Derek gently tugs him over to a table. </p><p>Again, only getting a nod. It’s not until they’re dancing to a slow song that the nervous teen finally finds his voice. </p><p>“Y-you’re not disappointed it’s me?” Stiles stammers out, his arms around Derek’s neck and eyes staring at him pleadingly. </p><p>“I’m thrilled it’s you.” Derek gives an assuring smile before pecking his forehead. </p><p>Stiles smiles himself before nuzzling into his chest. Derek holding him tight. </p><p>Later on that night, Derek drives Stiles home on the back of his Ninja. </p><p>“This has been an amazing night, thanks Der.” Stiles hugs the stuffed wolf close. </p><p>“Night Mez.” Derek smiles as he starts walking back to his ride. </p><p>Stiles smiles giving a wave. As soon as his date is turned around, he gives a small disappointed sigh. </p><p>‘Maybe I could get my first kiss la-’ </p><p>Stiles heard quick steps then felt himself being turned around. The next thing he knew strong hands were gently cupping his face and warm lips were on his. He swore his heart stopped in that moment and only started again as Derek slowly pulled away. </p><p>“Sorry, I just...” Derek whispers, their lips inches apart. “I couldn’t go without doing that.” He looks from Stiles eyes to his lips, wondering if he could do it again. </p><p>Stiles closes the small gap connecting their lips again. Derek leaning and enjoying this moment. That is until they hear a throat clear and see the Sheriff coming back from the late shift standing behind them. </p><p>“M-Mr. Stilinski.” Derek stammers out, terrified. </p><p>Hey! The man carries a gun with wolfbane bullets! </p><p>“It’s late. Don’t you think you should be getting home young man?” Noah gives a fatherly stare, his hand brushing by his gun. </p><p>“R-right.” Derek clears his throat as he lets go of his date. “Night Mez.” He pecks his cheek before racing past the Sheriff. </p><p>Once heading off, he heard Stiles scream ‘DAD~’ and saw him punch his arm lightly with a red face from his review mirror. That made him smile as he heads off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dream 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Those in the waking world try to stir Derek. In the dream world, Derek starts romancing Stiles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Waking world] </p><p>“Derek!” Stiles shakes the unmoving wolf. “Derek, wake up!” His voice cracks with tears dripping down his cheeks. </p><p>They had moved Derek to the manor infirmary after no one could get him to stir that morning. Stiles hasn’t left his side as he tries a number of spells to wake him. None have worked. </p><p>“Please.” Stiles voice cracks as he clings to Derek's shirt and lays his face on his chest. </p><p>“It appears only the caster can wake him.” Deaton sighs placing a reassuring hand on the trembling ex-students shoulder. </p><p>“Is our son in pain?” Richard holds a shaking Talia close. </p><p>“No.” Deaton shakes his head as he turns to them. “All the readings show that whatever he’s dreaming it’s pleasant.” The two relaxing some at that. </p><p>‘At least for now.’ Deaton looks at the young Alpha worried. </p><p>[Dream World] </p><p>Stiles wakes up the next morning snuggling the plushy. His heart leaping that this is real. That all really happened! He giggles as he kisses the toy’s snout. </p><p>“Hey, save some for me.” Chuckles a familiar voice from the window. </p><p>Stiles freezes before looking over to see Derek leaning against his windowsill. The wolf has his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Should I separate you two?” Derek lifts a brow before pointing to the toy. </p><p>Stiles sits up and moves the toy behind him. His face beat red, Derek just giving a small chuckle. </p><p>“W-what are you doing here?” Stiles clears his throat as he plays with his blanket. </p><p>“First, you’re gonna start locking this at night.” Derek motions to the window. “Second, I came to sneak you out for a date.” He winks, looking as charming as ever. </p><p>“D-date?!” Stiles eyes widen as his heart just about jumps out. </p><p>“Date.” Derek nods. “Now get dressed. I want to be out of here before the Sheriff tries to shoot me.” </p><p>“Does my dad really scare you?” Stiles chuckles as he gets up. </p><p>“Yes.” Derek answers honestly. “Hense sneaking you out.” </p><p>‘Plus, it’s more fun.’ Derek smiles at his own thought. </p><p>“Lead the way Romeo.” Stiles stands in front of him ready to go. </p><p>Derek chuckles shaking his head as he heads out the window first then holds his hand out for his date. Stiles taking it and jumping on to the tree branch and landing in Derek’s arms before climbing down. </p><p>They end up at a diner just outside of town. Derek holding Stiles hand the moment they’re off his motorcycle. </p><p>The two of them sitting in a booth side by side as they eat and laugh with one another. Stiles dipped a fry in his milkshake and is holding it out for Derek to eat. He’s hesitant but eats it out of his hand, the taste not bad. Though the view of a flushed Stiles was better. </p><p>“You’re so cute.” Derek whispers in his ear before pecking his lips. </p><p>“Stop that.” Stiles hides his flushed face behind his hands. </p><p>Derek just lightly chuckles as he steals another fry. </p><p>They spend the day just going where ever they feel like. Stiles tugging Derek to the arcade for some games and prizes. Derek showed off at the basketball game while Stiles showed off what his dad’s taught him about guns in ‘Alien Slaughter.’ Derek making a mental note to NEVER piss off this druid. </p><p>Later on, they end up at Derek’s spot watching the sunset. Both of them dangling their feet over the edge. </p><p>“This has been an amazing day.” Stiles sighs contently as he lays his head on his new boyfriend’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah, it has.” Derek hums. </p><p>Derek looks over to see the sun’s rays making those whiskey eyes light up like they’re glowing and a smile on his oh so tempting lips. So he does. Derek leans forward taking those sweet lips, stealing kisses already becoming addictive. Stiles tries to keep up with him, but is clearly less experiences. Derek’s wolf preening at the idea. </p><p>Still kissing, he moves on of his arms to scoot Stiles on to his lap. The other complying and wrapping his arms around his neck. A soft moan escaping the younger as Derek’s tongue enters his mouth to explore the new territory, his hands keeping him from falling as they also start running up and down his back. Both of them jumping a bit as Stiles cell goes off. </p><p>“I-I should...” Stiles gets up and, with jello like legs, makes it over to his cell on the grass. “H-hi dad.” He squeaks out. </p><p>‘Mieczyslaw! Tell Derek he’s a dead wolf he doesn’t get you home in twenty minutes!’ Noah screams into the cell before hanging up. </p><p>Stiles holding it away from him as he glances back at Derek. Derek looking back at him before they burst into laughter. </p><p>“Come on, I should get you back.” Derek stands up and holds his hand out for his. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll leave my window unlocked and you can sneak in.” Stiles flushes as they start walking to his ride. </p><p>“Please lock it.” Derek shakes his head. “I don’t want anyone else sneaking in.” He smirks playfully at him. </p><p>Stiles nods before hopping on to the back of his ride. </p><p>It’s been a few months since the two of them started dating. Derek had a bit of a rough transition from friend to boyfriend when it came to the Sheriff. Derek’s pretty sure the man looks ready to kill him at any moment. </p><p>Stiles is currently laughing at his theory while they lay on his bed. </p><p>“Stop laughing.” Derek lightly hits him with a pillow. </p><p>“C-come on, y-you had to know my dad would act like this.” Stiles laughs. “I mean. I mean did you think he’d be nice just cause you’re you?” His chuckles start calming down as he shifts to his side to look at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Guess not.” Derek sighs moving to face him as well. “Guess he’ll throw a party when I leave after the summer.” He chuckles. </p><p>‘Right.’ Stiles flips to face the wall. 'Collage.'</p><p>Derek's laughter stops as he smells sadness and Stiles has turned away from him. </p><p>“Mez?” Derek rolls him over gently to see his misty eyes. “Hey, talk to me.” He rubs the tears away with his thumbs. </p><p>“Y-you’re going away.” Stiles sniffles. “Y-you won’t be here for my birthdays or games a-and then there’s the distance thing. I mean, I didn’t think this would last but I thought I’d get longer than-” </p><p>“Mez, are you trying to breakup with me?” Derek cuts off the hurt clear on his face. </p><p>“No!” Stiles shakes his head sniffling. “B-but you’re going off and you’re going to meet someone better than me and I-I just-” His rant is cut off with a kiss. </p><p>“Now, you listen to me.” Derek says sternly but with a touch of softness to it as he has their lips inches apart. “YOU are amazing. Really, you’re brilliant. I bet if you took the graduation exams, you’d be off to college with me. But even if you don’t, I’m not going ANYWHERE. Not when it comes to this.” He pecks his lips gently. “Okay?” he rubs away some tears with his thumbs. </p><p>Stiles nods before flushing and looking away. Derek’s confused about that and the sudden smell of nerves and... arousal? That is until he sees how they’re positioned. Derek had pinned him to the bed to keep him from running like he does when upset. One hand is trapping him from escape as his other side is by the wall, while the other is on his face with his own inches away from his. Derek’s cheeks heat up as well at the realization. Not like he hasn’t thought about taking the next step in their relationship. He just didn’t want to rush Stiles or make him feel pressured. And, if he’s honest... he’s afraid. Once they have sex there’s really no going back. No turning around and saying they’re better as friends. </p><p>“W-we should head down.” Derek clears his throat as he backs himself up. </p><p>“Der-” Stiles sits up, his face hot from how close they were. </p><p>“Dinner should be ready.” Derek heads for the door, closing it behind him as he takes a few deep breaths. </p><p>Inside Stiles lets out a heavy sigh pulling his legs up so his head can rest on them. His mind felt so muddled and mixed up. He’s happy Derek sees them long term. Sad that Derek’s leaving. Thrilled to be close to him. Then anticipating yet scared about the next step. </p><p>“I don’t want you to go Der.” Stiles mumbles to himself and wiping at his eyes before getting up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Final Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles tries to keep the town safe as a war is raged in the waking world. Meanwhile Derek's dream world gets more intimate. *Smut at the end*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Waking World] </p><p>The hunters didn’t count on Chris giving pointers on how to have an early warning system for them. They also didn’t count on Stiles being able to keep a barrier up around the town. Keeping the hunters out but the wolves could go out to them. </p><p>“Stiles, you need a break.” Lydia looks at him worried from his standing place in the middle of town. </p><p>Stiles is standing with his hands outstretched and eyes flickering from firefly green to his hazel as he keeps muttering a spell under his breath. His skin is pale and sweaty with his arm and legs starting to tremble a bit. </p><p>“Stiles, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Lydia pleads looking from him to the shimmering blue barrier above them. </p><p>“Mr. Stilinski, please let us help.” Landon pleads, looking at the other students willing to lend a hand. </p><p>“We know the spell. Let us help.” A few seniors stand ready. </p><p>After a few minutes, the stubborn teacher nods. The seniors form interlocking circles and begin to chant the spell. There’s may not be as strong, but the hunters won’t know that and Stiles can rest. The moment there’s was up, Stiles falls over into Lydia’s arms passing out. His last thought being ‘Derek’ before the darkness takes him. </p><p>“We’re going to go to Hale Manor, keep the Alpha safe.” Landon tells Lydia as he and some sophomores get ready to go. </p><p>“Stay safe.” Lydia nods to him. </p><p>Landon nods as he heads off with fellow soarers and a few shifted wolves. </p><p>Meanwhile, at the edge of the barrier, Chris stands with the older wolves. Them battling the hunters. </p><p>“Give it up bro.” Kate snarls. “It’s time for this place to fall!” Kate clashes blades with him. </p><p>“Never.” Chris snarls. </p><p>He’s so busy fighting her, he doesn’t see Adam pointing his gun at the back of his head. Though the guy doesn’t get to pull the trigger as a large black wolf growls as he tackles him to the ground and rips out his throat. </p><p>[Dream World] </p><p>Derek smiles over at a sleeping Stiles in the front seat of his Camaro as he drives up to the Mystic Falls coast. He’s pretty sure his boyfriend didn’t sleep at all the night before. He tends to have trouble sleeping when he’s excited. </p><p>Somehow, Derek managed to convince the Sheriff to let him take Stiles with him for some summer fun at the Hale beach house. Well... they are both starting at Mystic UN in the fall so that might have had something to do with it. </p><p>“Babe, we’re here.” Derek gently nudges him once he’s parked on the sandy driveway.</p><p>Stiles grumbles as he opens his sleepy eyes. He looks from his smiling boyfriend to the beach house, popping awake at the sight. </p><p>“Alright! Let’s get in and change!” Stiles just about jumps out of the car. </p><p>“Hard to imagine he was just dead to the world.” Derek chuckles to himself as he hops out himself. </p><p>“I call this room!” Stiles plops down on a large soft bed. </p><p>Derek feels a little disappointed they’re not sharing. But he could live with that. There’s time to take that step. </p><p>“Alright then, I’ll take the one next door.” Derek nods before opening the door. “I’ll meet you down by the water. Oh! Don’t forget sunscreen.” He calls before heading in. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Stiles chuckles still stretched out on the bed. </p><p>Stiles is in aw as he watches Derek surf. He’s known he could for a long time. But this is the first time he gets to ogle him openly. </p><p>After a bit of that, they swam and built a sandcastle. The day ending with them sitting outside by the fire pit snuggled up with one another as they star gaze. </p><p>‘This has been a good day.’ Derek sighs contently, his arms lightly wrapped around Stiles waist. </p><p>Stiles turns himself around and kisses him. Derek pulls him close as he dips his tongue into his mouth. Stiles tongue moving along with his as he straddles his lap. Stiles starts tugging at the wolf’s tank top, that has Derek stopping as he places his hands on the others. </p><p>“You sure?” Derek tries to keep the want from his voice. </p><p>He wants Stiles to be sure and not just jump because he thinks this is what he wants. </p><p>Stiles looks at him and can see the love and want. Along with the willingness to wait. But that’s what lets him know he doesn’t want to. He’s with someone that will go at his pace and keep him safe. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.” Stiles pecks his lips. </p><p>“In that case.” Derek picks him up princess style. </p><p>Stiles lets out a small yelp before wrapping his arms around his neck as Derek walks them to the wolf’s room. He gently drops the druid on to the bed before shedding his own shift and crawling over him. </p><p>Stiles felt his breath hitch as Derek shed his t-shirt and started kissing down his neck. The rough yet gentle hands exploring his body as Stiles hands go to the soft ebony hair. </p><p>"... me." Stiles mutters clinging to him as the wolf tongue and nips at his nipple. </p><p>"Hmm?" Derek hums switching sides. </p><p>"C-claim me." Stiles stammers breathless. </p><p>Derek stops dead. That’s a serious statement to make and shouldn’t be made in the heat of the moment. Wolves only mark their mates and they can only have one. </p><p>"D-Der?" Stiles whimpers from the halt and confused by it. </p><p>Derek was still for a few moments, though it felt like eternity to the young mage, then he moved his face back enough to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Derek looks at his partner with longing and love. </p><p>For... Stiles isn't even sure how long, he’s wanted Derek. He might not be a wolf, but he knows he wants this forever. His heart has never beat so fast for someone. Ever. So, he has no hesitation as he lightly nods. </p><p>Soon his lips are stolen again. Their clothes slowly fully stripped as Derek’s hands and mouth explore every inch of his lover and soon to be mate. Stiles body heating up as he melts into their kiss. </p><p>*BABUMPBABUMPBABUMP* </p><p>Derek could hear Stiles heart racing and felt the slight tremble in his body. He broke the kiss, planning to say they could wait. But what he saw stopped that thought in an instant. The druid’s full body was trembling yes. But the flush to his whole body and desire on his face said that the other two wasn't second thoughts or fear. It's anticipation. His eyes almost pleading. That baked honey scent swirling with want making Derek’s eyes flash red as his panting becomes harder with need as his fangs extend. </p><p>‘Mark! Mate! Take!’ His wolf howls at him. And for once, Derek wasn’t going to fight it. </p><p>Before he knew it, he heard a soft moan and felt a tremble under him as bit the paler’s collar bone. Slow applying pressure to finally claim on his emissary. Letting go he gives a soft chuckle seeing the red mark before leaning down again. </p><p>"You're really mine now." His Alpha says, it coming out as he whispers, huskily as licks around the mark as his hands slowly undoes his pants. </p><p>"A-already w-was." Stiles mutters between moans. </p><p>That made Derek’s heart skip a beat as he buries his head in the crook of the smaller's neck.  </p><p>'Really... he's too cute.' </p><p>The taller than starts giving love bites down the smaller's body. Enjoying Stiles sweet tasting body squirming and arching under him with every slight graze of his teeth. </p><p>"S-st-ah!" Stiles calls out as Derek leaves a trail of fire up his inner thigh. </p><p>"No." Derek gives another small bite, his fingers teasing and preparing his partner. "I'm marking every inch of you... so you never forget you're mine." he growls sexually and slightly teasingly as he kisses and licks around his next hickey. </p><p>Stiles had tears in his eyes as he clings to the sheets from the pleasure. His skin feeling on fire with every new one added. </p><p>"N-no I-I'm gonna..." Stiles shuts his eyes tight, trembling from the stimulation. </p><p>Suddenly Derek stops everything and removes his fingers as he shifts on the bed. Stiles whines from the sudden halt of pleasure. He slowly opens his eyes to see Derek smiling over him before leaning down to kiss his lips again. </p><p>“Ready for this?” Derek whispers before nudging his tip by Stiles entrance. </p><p>Stiles lets out a small gasp before winding his arms around his shoulders and nodding slowly. His heart ready to jump out of his chest as Derek slowly slides himself in. </p><p>‘So tight.’ Derek groans at the warm and snug feel. </p><p>“Mez, relax and breath.” Derek whisper tenderly to the trembling and stiff teen. “I promise it’ll feel good.” He pecks his lips. </p><p>Stiles takes a deep breath and releases it relaxing some. Derek smiles before leaning down to peck his cheek. </p><p>“I love you.” Derek whispers in his ear before taking his lips. </p><p>Stiles heart skyrockets at those words as he deepens the kiss. Derek’s mouth swallowing the small moans and mews as he starts to move. </p><p>This continues on. Derek moving from his lips to his neck giving small love bites or kissing over his mark and watching Stiles go crazy from the stimulation that gives. Finally the two climax together with Derek laying lightly on to of him, enjoying the feel of the two of them coming down from their high. </p><p>“I do to.” Stiles mutters into the crook of his neck. </p><p>“Hmm?” Derek moves so he can look into his eyes. </p><p>“I love you.” Stiles flushes before pecking his lips. </p><p>Derek flushes as his eyes shimmer red. </p><p>“D-Derek!” Stiles gasps out. “W-we just finished.” He lets out a small moan as the cock still in him hardens and grazes his prostate. </p><p>Derek just leans down kissing him feverishly. They weren’t going to sleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek won't wake up so Stiles goes in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Real World] </p><p>The hunters are either dead or retreated. Word will surly spread that none should ever mess with this town or pack again! The only trouble is that the Darach that cast the spell told them something that shook Stiles to his core before she died. </p><p>It’s been four months. Four. Yet Derek still lays sleeping. </p><p>“Dúisigh!” Stiles shouts at the laying form before him. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Stiles goes to his large book flipping through pages until he found what he’s looking for. “Obudzić!” He tries again. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>The Darach’s words seeping in again as he looks at his sleeping form; ‘He has complete control. He could awaken if he chose to.’ </p><p>Seething, the druid flips through the pages looking for a new spell. One after another he shouts but nothing happens. After the tenth he slams to book slams the book shut. </p><p>“FINE!” Stiles shouts. “Fine! Stay asleep! You know what! T-the packs doing fine without you! Yeah! Yeah, we’ll be fine without your sourwolf ass!” He yells at the sleeping form.</p><p>“Laura and her pack can move here! O-or Cora can take over after your mother passes!” He starts to pace back and forth. </p><p>Stiles fights back the burning of his eyes; he’s not going to cry. Not in front of HIM! Even if he can’t see it. He rings his hands through his hair frustrated. </p><p>“What in the hell is great about the dream anyway huh?!” He turns back to the sleeping wolf. “Y-you have all the girls drooling all over you? The world finally revolving around you?!” </p><p>Derek doesn’t answer. Not even a small stir. </p><p>“Answer me!” Stiles shouts his voice cracking. “Yell! Quib! Tease! Anything! Just...” His temper cools as tears drip down. “Just come back.” He whispers wiping at his eyes. </p><p>“Dinner’s ready.” Cora whispers softly from the doorway. </p><p>“Not hungry.” Stiles sniffles. </p><p>“Stiles, you need to eat and rest.” Cora pleads. </p><p>He shakes his head as he picks up his book and starts flipping through it again. There has to be something to wake him up. Anything. </p><p>Cora walks over to him slowly and closes it. Stiles looking at her pleadingly her eyes soft with a mix of sorrow in them. </p><p>“You know he’d be yelling at you to rest.” Cora gives a sad smile. </p><p>Stiles looks from her to the sleeping form. A small smile crossing his lips as he pictures the Alpha scolding him with just his furrowed brows. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, he would.” Stiles nods with a few sniffles as he puts the book down. “We’re not done.” He points a scolding finger at the sleeping form before leaving the room. </p><p>Dinner is quiet. Everyone keeps looking over at the empty chair and sighing. How could they win a battle yet still feel like they lost? </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Stiles breaks the quiet. “I-I’m a useless emissary.” He chokes out playing with his food. </p><p>“Don’t say that Mischief.” His mother places her hand on his. “I’m sure you’re trying you’re trying your best.” She gives a small reassuring smile as she rubs circles on his hand. </p><p>“That’s right Stiles.” Richard nods. “You’re not to blame for his state.” The others around the table nodding furiously in agreement. </p><p>“The real trouble is that nephew of mine.” Peter sighs shaking his head. </p><p>“Can’t you dive into his head with that claw trick?” Allison asks, one hand resting on Scott’s that’s gently rubbing her small baby bump while the other uses her fork to eat. </p><p>“No.” Peter sighs giving a head shake. “It would show memories, not his dreams. Plus, it’s too dangerous in this state.” He pokes at his food, not feeling every hungry. </p><p>Chris places his hand on the Beta’s knee giving gentle thumb rubs to comfort him. Peter smiling over at him sadly but thankful none the less. </p><p>‘If we could get in his head then-’ Stiles huffs before his eyes widen. </p><p>Stiles pops out of his seat, startling the wolves, and runs off. </p><p>“Something I said?” Peter looks confused and worried. </p><p>Stiles bolts into the room and opens his book looking through it until he found what he’s looking for. He then runs to gather what’s needed and sets up. He pauses before laying down the last crystal and walks over to Derek’s bed kneeling in front of it. </p><p>“I love you Derek.” Stiles whispers looking at his sleeping form. “I’m just too scared to tell you.” He holds the crystal tight in his hands. “But after you wake up, I’ll tell you. I swear I will.” Stiles pecks his lips as tears drip down. </p><p>With that he places the last crystal and a wall of angelic white light surrounds them. </p><p>“Cœur à cœur, laissez-les battre. Âme à âme laissez-moi entrer dans ses rêves afin que nous puissions parler.” His voice starts to sound like a far-off echo as the world around him begins to shimmer and shift. </p><p>[Dream World] </p><p>Stiles opens his eyes to find himself standing outside the Hale manor. He looks around wondering if he did the spell wrong. That is until he sees Derek chopping wood. </p><p>“Derek!” Stiles shouts as he runs over to him. </p><p>“Mez.” Derek anchors the ax into the stomp before taking off his gloves. </p><p>“D-” His words are cut off as Derek cups his face kissing him deeply. </p><p>“So~ the kids won’t be back for a few hours and the house is empty.” Derek says huskily as he starts to kiss his neck. </p><p>‘I-is he suggesting-’ Stiles heart leaps at the idea. </p><p>Derek moves his shirt to kiss the mate mark, only to find it’s not there. Then stops as he snarls, his grip growing tighter on him as he glares. </p><p>“D-Der that hurts.” Stiles stammers out. </p><p>“Who are you?!” Derek growls. </p><p>“I-I’m Mez!” Stiles shouts in pain. “D-” </p><p>“Derek?” A familiar voice calls from behind. </p><p>Standing there is... Stiles?! T-that's impossible! Then on his finger is a Celtic designed wedding ring. </p><p>(A/N: From here REAL Stiles is: Mez/ DREAM Stiles is: Sti) </p><p>‘This is Derek’s dream? A-and didn’t he mention kids?’ Mez stammers in his mind, his tears welling up. </p><p>“Der, what’s going on?” Sti looks at him worried. </p><p>“Get in the house Mez, I’ll deal with this.” He snarls at what he thinks is a fake. </p><p>“Be careful.” Sti pecks his cheek before heading in. </p><p>Derek then tugs the ‘fake’ off to the woods. Planning on dealing with the trash. </p><p>“Derek! Derek, please listen to me!” Mez pleads as he dragged off. </p><p>“Shut up!” Derek barks. “And show your true self! Stop using my mates face!” He snarls flashing his red eyes. </p><p>“That didn’t work before and won’t know honey.” Mez repeats himself, hoping to trigger something. </p><p>Derek pauses as the words ring in his ear and flashes of something pop into his mind. Shaking his head, he pulls the ‘fake’ close gripping his arms tightly. </p><p>“What were those?! What are you doing to my mind?!” Derek growls. </p><p>“They’re your memories!” Mez shouts. </p><p>Derek lets him go as he shoves him to the ground. His head spinning with conflict on what’s real. </p><p>“Derek-” Mez stands and reaches for him. </p><p>“What do you want from me!?” Derek slaps his hand away and glares at him. </p><p>For a heartbeat all is still around them. The two just standing in front of one another. </p><p>“I want you to come home, Derek.” Stiles looks down then up at him. </p><p>Derek looks at him with his eyes softer but conflicted.</p><p>“Even if what you’re saying is true.” Derek takes a breath. “Why would I go back?” </p><p>“Der-” Mez’s voice cracks looking at him. </p><p>“No!” Derek shakes his head. “Here! Here I have everything! My pack is safe. I have you or him. I-I have three little girls I get to tuck into bed a read to.” He looks on the verge of tears at losing all of it. </p><p>“But it’s not real.” Mez shakes his head. </p><p>“I’ll take a dream over heartache.” Derek chokes out. “I won’t go back and watch you be with someone else. T-to have all this ripped from me. I won’t!” He turns to leave.</p><p>"Derek.” Mez wraps his arms around his waist, holding him tight. “Please. Please wake up.” He chokes out tears falling. </p><p>“I told you-” Derek moves to remove his hands. </p><p>“We’ll have it!” Mez shouts cutting him off. “I swear it. I swear if you wake up we’ll have this. Please. Please don’t leave us. Don’t leave me.” He tightens his hold slightly. </p><p>‘Stiles!’ A voice calls from the distance and slowly getting louder. </p><p>“Please.” Mez lets him go and extends his hand, tears dripping down. </p><p>Derek looks at it then him. </p><p>Then the world flashes white and Stiles is being shaken awake by Deaton. </p><p>“Thank goodness.” Deaton sighs with relief. “Do you know how dangerous that was? You can get hurt in there.” He motions to the deep claw gashes on his arms and bruises on his wrist. </p><p>“You pulled me out?” Stiles breathes as his eyes widen in fear. </p><p>“St-” His teacher reaches for him, but Stiles slaps his hand away. </p><p>“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” Tears drip down the emissary’s eyes. “H-he was almost there! H-he... he...” </p><p>“Can’t sleep with all that yelling.” Derek groans. </p><p>The two look over to see him sitting up tiredly in the bed. </p><p>“Derek.” Stiles breathes in relief. </p><p>Derek nods slowly and takes in the room he’s in as Deaton excuses himself. Apart of him regretting all of that was just a dream. Then he looks over at Stiles, seeing the tears streaking down his cheeks and the wounds on him. </p><p>“Mez...” Derek doesn’t get to finish as lips collide with his. </p><p>His heart jumps as Stiles just about falls on top of him, his hands cupping the wolf’s face. For a split-second Derek wonders if he’s dreaming again. But then Stiles pulls away and slaps his cheek, not too hard but enough. </p><p>“Don’t you EVER do that again!” Stiles hics still sitting on Derek’s lap. “I-I thought... I thought...” He tries to rub away his tears. </p><p>Derek reaches up to brush away the tears and leans his forehead against his. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Derek whispers as his free hand gently moves up and down his back soothingly. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Voices call from the door way. </p><p>The two turning to see the pack either flushed or smirking. </p><p>“At least close the door.” Jackson smirks then gives a wink. </p><p>Stiles mutters a spell, the door closes on their faces and locks. Derek lifts a brow smirking at this outcome. </p><p>“You, are getting some real sleep.” Stiles points at him and furrows his brows as he gives a scolding tone. “I just... I don’t want to leave.” He mutters a bit flushed. </p><p>Derek lays down and tugs him down with him. Stiles flushes and heart starts racing as Derek tugs him into a hug. </p><p>“Not like I’d like you leave anyway.” Derek whispers before pecking the top of his head. </p><p>Stiles can’t help the smile as he snuggles in, hugging his Alpha tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translate* </p><p>Both words mean “Awaken” </p><p>Heart to heart let them beat. Soul to soul let me enter his dreams so we may speak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after the dream world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had a good guess on the Sheriff’s reaction to them dating. You’d think the over protective dad would go away since they’re in their twenties. But no, he still threatened to kill the wolf if he ever hurt his son. Claudia simply smiled and hugged the young men congratulating them. </p><p>The Hale Pack simply gave a collective sigh and a ‘FINALLY!’ When they said they were dating. </p><p>Stiles was a bit shy during the first few weeks of them being a couple. But eventually was back to his mischievous and bubbly self. </p><p>[Three-year Jump] </p><p>It’s a few days to Valentine's day. The town is in a hustle and bustle of life and couples being made. </p><p>Stiles sits at his desk with a heavy sigh. Then he hears a chuckle from behind him to see his boyfriend with something behind his back. </p><p>“That better be lunch.” Stiles huffs with a small smile on his lips. </p><p>“It is.” Derek shows a bag of burgers, curly fries, and shakes inside. </p><p>“Oh thank goodness.” Stiles makes gimme hands. “This week has been hell.” He snacks on a salty fry goodness. </p><p>“Thought V-Day was your favorite babe.” Derek pecks his cheek as he sits on the edge of the desk. </p><p>“It was.” Stiles sighs. “But know that I’m a teacher I get the other end of it. Do you know how many students I caught trying to make love potions or had a love charm blow up in their face?” He narrows his eyes annoyed. </p><p>‘Kinda wish I thought of it back then.’ Stiles sighs heavily. </p><p>“It leaving too bitter of a taste for a Valentine's Day date?” Derek tilts his head with his best smolder on. </p><p>“You do know you don’t need to go overboard every year, right?” Stiles leans on his hand as he points a fry at him. </p><p>After becoming a couple, Derek made it his mission to make up for the years of him being an idiot. Especially Valentine's day. Last year he took them on a two-day cruise, Stiles was surprised (and a bit disappointed) he didn’t propose or claim him. </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Derek smiles before pecking his lips then steels a fry. “I’ll tone it down on your birthday.” He winks. </p><p>“No, you won’t.” Stiles chuckles shaking his head. </p><p>“You’re right.” Derek smiles sweetly. </p><p>“So, what’s the big day plans this year?” Stiles lifts a brow curious but also teasing. </p><p>Derek, like every year, just smirks and pecks his lips before saying he’s gotta go and heads off with his food and drink. </p><p>“He’s never going to tell me.” Stiles sighs as he smiles dunking a fry before eating the salty sweet treat. </p><p>[Valentine's Day] </p><p>Stiles sighs heavily. At last, the school day was done and no one got poisoned or charmed. Though he’s a little sad Derek didn’t bring him lunch or send a message about where they’re meeting and when. </p><p>“Maybe he got too busy.” Stiles mumbles sadly. </p><p>*Scrich Scrach* </p><p>He lifts a brow as he hears what sounds like paws on his door. Opening it he sees a white wolf (Hope if he recalls right) holding a card and a white rose in her mouth. Her tail wagging as she sits there proud to be the messenger. </p><p>“These from him?” Stiles bends down to take them with a wide grin. </p><p>Hope barks before scampering off to Josy, her girlfriend, holding her bundled up clothes a bit flushed. Stiles chuckles and shakes his head before closing the door and opening the heart shaped pink card. </p><p> ‘Rosa Hotel 3rd ball room 5 pm.’ </p><p>“And he calls me a dork.” Stiles giggles his cheeks a bit flushed.</p><p>Stiles hums a bit off key as he gets ready for the date. A giggle escaping him as he thinks about all the possible overelaborate things he has planned. </p><p>“Rich boy.” Stiles mutters to himself smiling as he combs his hair. </p><p>Grabbing his keys, he heads off. The hotel a bit imposing but still welcoming. But then, what else would he expect from something designed by his Alpha. </p><p>“Welcome.” The receptions smiles at him. “How may I help you?” </p><p>“Um, I’m here for the Hale dinner.” Stiles flushes a bit as he fidgets with his jacket sleeve. </p><p>“Down the hall, can’t miss it. There’s something waiting for you on the door.” She and some other works giggle to one another. </p><p>Stiles lifts a brow before giving his thanks and heading down. Sure enough, taped to the door was a heart card. </p><p>‘Roses are red violets are blue. You’re the love of my life...’</p><p>With a lifted brow he opens the door to see Derek on one knee and a small box in hand. </p><p>“Will you say I do?” Derek looks at him hopeful with endless love in his eyes. </p><p>The card flutters down to the floor as Stiles runs over tackling him into a kiss. Derek wrapping one hand around his waist. </p><p>“That a yes?” Derek whispers, their lips inches apart. </p><p>“Yes. A thousand times yes.” Stiles says between pecks. </p><p>Derek pecks his lips before sitting them up. He picks up his ring hand and kisses over where the ring will go. </p><p>“I. Love. You.” Stiles says between pecks. </p><p>“I love you too.” Derek whispers before taking his lips in a more heated kiss. </p><p>“Nope.” Lydia calls before tugging the making out pair apart. “You can wait until the I does.” She tugs Stiles off. </p><p>“Wait what?” Stiles looks back at Derek as he’s tugged off. </p><p>“Never said this was a proposal dinner.” Derek winks as he gets up. </p><p>Stiles heart is ready to beat out of his chest at those words. Even more so when he sees the others all dressed nice. </p><p>“I can’t believe you were all in on this.” Stiles stays still in the middle of a room as Lydia fixes and straightens out his outfit. “What if I said no?” </p><p>“Like that would happen.” Scott chuckles as he comes in holding a two-year-old girl, Alice, dressed in a pretty star like dress. </p><p>“Unle Sti! I fow giwl!” Alice cheers, her eyes flashing gold with excitement. </p><p>“I see that.” Stiles chuckles smiling at the little girl. </p><p>She got her father’s skin tone and mother’s silky brunette hair and Allison’s pretty brown eyes. She’s a perfect combination of the two of them. Stiles is looking forward to her first shift next year, he figures she’ll be adorable as a pup. </p><p>“I’ll see you out there bro, have to get this pup in place.” Scott noises her cheek making her giggle as he heads out. </p><p>“Hey Scott!” Stiles calls over his shoulder. </p><p>“Hm?” Scott turns back. </p><p>“Thanks for always being my best man.” Stiles smiles over at him. </p><p>“Always bro.” Scott nods before closing the door. </p><p>“Hold still or I’m going to prick you.” Lydia huffs. </p><p>Stiles then becomes still as a statue. Her smirking in victory.</p><p> </p><p>In the main area, everyone aws as Alice tosses the pedals on the ground with Scott walking alongside her. Once they get to where Derek, Boyd, and Talia are standing Scott hands the munchkin off to her mom and steals a kiss before getting in his spot. </p><p>Derek fidgets a bit as the music starts for his future husband to enter. Apart of him wondering if he really overdid it this time with a surprise wedding instead of just proposing. His fears leaving him as he saw Mez with his dad as the twins open the door. His breath being taken away by the sight of him. </p><p>‘Dear gods, I’m marrying James Bond!’ Stiles eyes widen at the sight of Derek in his tux.</p><p>Derek chuckles a bit as if he could read his mind. Which, Stiles sometimes wonders if he can. </p><p>Noah kisses the top of Stiles head then nods to Derek before sitting with his wife. The couple facing one another. </p><p>“I think you’ll find these words familiar.” Talia winks at the pack, them all chuckling. “We are gathered here to bind these two together. They will be partners and equals in all things. Their loyalty and trust to one another the glue that will keep the pack together.” She glances from the pack to the rising new leaders, a prideful smile directed at the couple. </p><p>The pair joining hands and refusing to look away from one another. Endless smiles on their faces. </p><p>“Do you, Derek Renard Hale, take Mieczyslaw Stilinski to be your mate in all things.” Talia glances over at him as Boyd hands over one of the rings. </p><p>“I do.” Derek slips it on Stiles finger, the other looking ready to cry. </p><p>“Do you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, take Derek Renard Hale as your mate in all things?” Talia looks over at him as Scott hands over the other. </p><p>“I do.” Stiles slips the ring on as a few happy tears drip down.</p><p>“I now pronounce you mates. You may kiss your husband.” Talia smiles proudly at the two of them. </p><p>Others clapping or whistling as Derek dips Stiles for their kiss. Stiles wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck. Both smiling as they part lips and tap their foreheads together. </p><p>“Now, we party!” Cora shouts and the others cheer. </p><p>Sometime after the cake was cut, the couple vanish from the party. Not that anyone really noticed. </p><p>One hand clasping their partners, the pair make their way to the honeymoon sweet. The pair stopping every so often to steel the others lips from time to time. Once at the door, Derek picks Stiles up bridal style. </p><p>“You’re finally mine.” Derek opens the door and walks them in. </p><p>“Always was.” Stiles pecks his lips as the door closes. </p><p>Fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please support by giving a kofi: https://ko-fi.com/irishkittysoran</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>